Reminiscence
by perfectheartcandy
Summary: Link crawls his way back into Clock Town 6 years after saving it from the moon's plummeting peril. Zelda feels the need to reunite with the Hero of Time 7 years later and follow the footsteps he left in Hyrule to Termina. When Link meets old friends again, he hears of a very special one not from around town, and dashes to her rescue. In reality, was Termina really left unchanged?
1. Sweet Reunion

**OK! New story for Zelink! Whoo! I have reread the story "Attraction"(which I deleted) and I actually wanted to rewrite. This is more dramatic, and more gushy than I had hoped for, but hey, the heart led me to it. Hopefully there's some elements of comedy. But hey, I'm 16, I'm horrible at english. Go easy on me.**

**I DON'T OWN ZELDA. NOT EVEN A PART OF IT. SAD FACE.**

**And before you read, I just wanted to say that I think there would be a better understanding of this if you have read the mangas for the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, which is what some parts are based off of, Link's personality especially since he doesn't talk in the games. Compared to "Attraction" in which I barely made talk, I wanted to add more speaking lines to Link, because I absolutely love the mangas. If you have not yet read it, you can read it online anywhere where you're capable of reading manga online. In addition, for those who have read "Attraction" I have gave Tatl more speaking lines than the Skull Kid, which I think is better since she helped Link out through the adventure. So, she will be serving as the guide (again) for this story. SO, enough of me talking! ENJOY MY LOVELYS.**

* * *

I remember, clearly, everything that had happened. Everything I had put you through. What sacrifices you have given for this land of Hyrule. What terrible fate you had to endure and risk your life for. What c_ourage_ you had possessed.

Your eyes, those deep blue crystals that I remember pierce through my soul when we first met. You were seeking me, and I… I was at fault for all of this, for tearing away you and your life, your real life.

I was young, so… naïve.

I can remember your touch against my hand. It was only a slight encounter until I had been taken away by the clutches of evil. We were soaring above the heavens after everything was over. Did we win? Have we sealed the evil shrouding this land? Maybe not, but all I know is that Ganondorf is forever ridden from this world.

I was reluctant, to tell you my true feelings. For I knew I couldn't be selfish and keep you to myself, I had to. It was the only way.

I had to give you back the life you were meant to live.

And you came back, to the place of our first encounter. What does that tell me?

I have to know, so please wait for me. I'm determined to find you. Yes, I'm almost there. I can feel it.

…

"NEIGH!" His horse galloped what had seemed a million miles to stop at a place full of memories. The deep forests crawling with many plants of the Southern Swamp, the high rolling mountains filled with chills in the North, the soothing sand in friction with the crashing waves of the Great Bay, and the land of lost souls in the Ikana Kingdom to the East. He stumbled across this land in search for a very special friend, and along the way met many more. Three days and nights was all it took for this young hero to defeat the mask capable of a terrible and evil destruction, as well as save a town from being crushed by the moon. Transforming into various forms, he used several masks to keep peace of this town.

He crawled his way back after having grown into a man. Memories slowly flowed back into his head. He inhaled deeply as his hat was flowing alongside the wind.

Almost into the town, his ears twitched with the sound of grass crunching. He was spotted by a tiny tickling fairy, her little brother fairy, and the familiar friend pacing his way towards him.

The little imp, caught in the curse of Majora's Mask, was the one who abandoned the light and caused the doom. He thought he had no friends, all alone, and succumbed to using manipulation to obtain his desires, until he met the courageous hero's kindness.

"LINK?" the tiny fairy circled and jumped all around the mighty Hero of Time. "You, you're back?"

Link was suddenly embraced by the little imp, called the Skull Kid. "Friend! Welcome Back!" He was up to Link's waist when they embraced, because Link had become a fine young man and his companion, Epona, had grown into a fine majestic horse.

"Skull Kid, Tael," Link returned their hugs. "Tatl," a certain sadness had come over Link, because he was reminded of the invaluable friend he came to this town to search for. "It's great to see you well."

"Since you just got here, let's go into town. I bet you'll need a good rest from traveling so much." Tatl flew next to Link's hat like she was familiar to, and Link petted Epona's fair mane, gave her a carrot to nibble, and signaled for her to follow them as they headed into town.

South Clock Town emerged right in front of them. Link embraced all the nostalgic scenes. The Rosa Sisters passed by and bowed to their master and rushed quickly to West Clock Town to resume practice for their new dance. The postman made his usual routine of pick-up and delivery, and didn't even notice Link's arrival due to his focus. The carpenters saluted him as they passed by carrying various tools and wood to construct a new sight for the upcoming festival.

"You came just in time again! The Carnival is upon us soon, in 3 days, but don't worry, I'm not gonna threaten this town anymore! Everyone's become my friends here!" The Skull Kid smiled with his head high. "All thanks to you Link!"

They headed to East Clock Town where the juggler twins happily juggled and put on a show for Link. Flags were dancing with the wind and various colored sign decorated the East part of town. The Bombers, grown into teenagers by now, had all welcomed Link back, and greeted Skull Kid.

"Look we're here!" Tatl hastily hurried to the sign, which read, Stock Pot Inn.

Inside, they all were in shock as one woman was hustling and bustling doing most of her chores, along the way, tripping, stumbling flat on her face.

"Anju! Are you ok?" A tall man with blue-purple hair down to his shoulders lent her a hand and embraced her. "Don't always rush things; I'm here too to help sometimes. My duties as new Mayor don't compare to the priority of my wife, so please, be careful. I'm worried about you." The tenderness in his eyes towards her melted her as she slowly trembled in his arms.

"Kafei, I'm terribly sorry! Being the Mayor's wife still shocks me sometimes, I'll be careful from now on." She looked into his eyes, with sorrowful ones, and in his arms laid her head on his shoulders embracing once more. "Oh! A visitor! Oh my gosh… Mr. Link!"

Kafei averted his eyes towards the hero. "Green hat, green clothes, LINK!" he walked towards him and gave him a very manly hug. They patted each other's backs and compared heights. For they both knew going into manhood was a competition. "Surprised seeing me this way? I guess we're both not kids anymore" and he laughed.

Surprised by how low his voice had gotten, Link stood a little stiff. Tatl interrupted and said, "That's right! Kafei is the successor of his father, and that's what the festival this year is about, as well as the celebration of the four giants, and your victory over the Majora's Mask. You're quite popular around these parts Link!"

"That's right," Anju said. "Will you be staying the night?" Link nodded in reply. "Here is your room key; your room is the second room on the second floor. Your horse can stay under the sunshade outside, and we'll supply her with some hay. Skull Kid, there is a second bed there as well so you can share a room with Link. I'm sorry but I have to make lunch for grandmother now, enjoy your stay!" She smiled and hasted towards the kitchen. The footsteps grew quieter but a spark ignited in the kitchen, the fire was lit, and Anju began her usual routine of cooking.

After turning his attention from Anju, Kafei focused on Link, who aged to be slightly shorter than he."It's good to have you here Link," Kafei as well smiled towards the hero and led them to their rooms. "Well I have to help Anju in the kitchen now, her cooking is still lacking…. good flavor" he chuckled and closed the door silently behind him.

Link settled his shield and sword down beside the bed and sat down. "I can sense how tired you are Link, you should get some rest" Tatl advised to him.

"Yeah Link, we'll hang out and play once you get some energy back!" Skull Kid patted Link's knee and waddled out of the room.

Link laid his head down onto his pillow, and tried to go to sleep. Even with his eyes closed, he couldn't slumber. Insomnia, he thought, or maybe jetlag? And the suspense of thinking of all the fun and exciting things left him even more energetic.

He inhaled, and exhaled. Night was falling; the black night carried stars as it engulfed the window Link was looking out of, and for the first time he saw the normal moon start to rise. Slowly, time itself seemed to stop as he looked up into the starry sky. For a moment, he felt of something…missing. That feeling, lingering on anchored a weight on his eyelids, and led him to drift to sleep.

_His breath growing shorter, he finally opened the last door, leading to her, trapped under Ganon's hands. _

_Running towards her was useless; the power of evil was too strong, even for Navi._

_A blinding light from his hand shined. The Triforce piece of Courage aligned with its other 2 brethren. _

_Light_

_Was the only last salvation to end his reign._

_That silhouette is leading me to a safe haven, away from the crumbling castle._

_Without the blade of evil's bane, the beast awakened._

_Light showed him the way._

_And again regained his precious weapon, key to slaying this foul beast._

_She, as the seventh sage, used her light and shunned away the evil forever into the Sacred Realm._

_Ascending into the heavens_

_He returned the Ocarina of Time to her, holding her hand as well._

_The sage played a song, a song back in time._

_Soon he couldn't see her anymore._

_He regained his original form, his real form._

_Returned the blade, and sealed the Door of Time._

_A bittersweet farewell to a true friend, who flew away and never, knew of another encounter._

_The smell of flowers_

_Water streaming _

_In that nostalgic garden once again_

_Hello again,_

_Princess._

Link woke and shot up. 72 hours left until the carnival. The light of the morning sun blinded him and his eyes burned in recoil. Once recovered, he rummaged through his pockets to find in his hands once again the Ocarina of Time. He played the lullaby of the princess he once knew. He questioned why he dreamt about the quarrel with Ganondorf. _Princess, I haven't dreamt in a while. I wonder how you are doing. The vow I made to fight for you…_ he was disrupted with a knock.

"Hello, Link? I had hoped you'd be awake by now. Could you help me with a few errands?" Kafei asked and included, "could you help me patrol the town? Since you left I set up a security system so that bastards like Sakon couldn't steal from anyone anymore, but that also doesn't guarantee my safety. I can only trust you." He smiled.

Link nodded and smiled in return. He looked at his hand and stared at the ocarina for a moment. Silence grew and clogged his ears. Deep into thought all he could look at was the sacred ocarina, spacing out.

Kafei snapped his fingers, "Hey you ok? You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

The hero disagreed, put the ocarina back in his pocket, and grabbed his shield and sword. On their way out, Tatl told the Skull Kid and Tael that she would accompany Link like the old times. Kafei kissed Anju on the cheek and told her he'd be back later to eat lunch with her.

As they exited, they noticed a very large cargo pulled by a donkey to their left in front of the Milk Bar. A grown up girl with a bow strapped to her back got up and unloaded the carriage filled with bottles of milk. As she was about to enter the bar, she saw that Link and Kafei were walking nearer. "Grass-Grasshopper?" she stuttered. "Wow, it is… uhmm… really good to see you." She blushed and set the box of bottles down, making the milk stir. "And hello Mayor, would you and Grasshopper care for a free bottle of milk?"

"Thank you Romani, you and your sister Cremia still make the best milk around. Has she written back?"

Romani handed them both a bottle of Chateau Romani Milk, the most valuable and delicious kind of dairy around. "She's doing fine, I can't believe she left me all alone to upkeep the farm, but she's traveling all over Termina to find more clues on how our father died, but she'll come home soon. It's hard sometimes, especially when those _things _still try to abduct our cows, right Grasshopper?" she nervously chuckled, and looked at the ground. "Well… I uhh better get going now; wouldn't want the milk to expire due to this heat. It was nice to see you both." She gave a small smile, turned around and began her heavy lifting duties.

* * *

Kafei led Link to the office north of the Inn, to greet his mother and retired father and get the papers needed to put in the mailbox about official business concerning the booking of the Indigo-go's for the carnival. The official seal of their family was stamped on top of the manila envelope. Outside, luckily they stumbled across the Postman, saying it was priority mail. The postman's eyes shot wide open and he sprinted to the exit in West Clock Town.

Then, they both went to South Clock where he approved of the blue prints for the construction of many of the attractions for the carnival. Many of the men who used to stare at the moon were now successfully fulfilling their roles in keeping the construction away from the citizens, so that the potential of getting hurt was zero, and they would be surprised when the Carnival of Time swung around.

* * *

In West Clock Town, all the steps emerged and they saw many locals. Link greeted the man who for no apparent reason, would slap his lap, but keep account of Link's finances. Also they discovered the Mother of the Bomb Shop Owner outside slowly walking to the North to bargain more bomb bags to add to their inventory. Kafei opened the last door to the right of the little avenue to visit his friend from the Curiosity Shop

"Hey Link! Wow I can't believe you're back in town again! Man I must be getting old since you and Kafei are so much taller than me now." He was practically bald, but the sides of his head that did contain hair were slowly becoming grey. He had helped hiding Kafei in his quest to find the mask he lost. "Oh so Kafei did you hear of the news going around town? It's BIG."

"Don't tell me it's those rumors of the new girl in town. I've heard of it from the carpenters who saw her enter from the Clock Tower, the same way you did Link."

Yes the same way that Link entered. Through the door of the Clock Tower, Link had lost his trusty steed but gained the physical form of a midget Deku Scrub. Link had remembered the churning waters underneath of the Tower, where he saw the Happy Mask Salesman. He cringed at the thought, because of the eerie aura he projected through the smile on his face.

Link suddenly thought of possibilities of that sort of person. _Maybe it was another deku scrub. _

"Yeah, which is an almost impossible task! Rumors say that before that great big door Link came from is this never ending forbidden forest which links to a totally parallel universe!" The man of the Curiosity Shop said rambling and moving his hands to mirror. Link looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes slowly. "They say she's quite the beauty, beautiful milk white skin, golden hair, and a complexion of royalty, but that's almost impossible to believe since she's cloaked in a black robe."

Skin? Hair? Royalty? This description perfectly fitted someone very important to Link. _No way…it can't possibly be…_

"Well as long as she's not dangerous I welcome her to Clock Town." Kafei said, "but if she is royalty, then what is her intentions here?" There was slight envy in Kafei's voice; for he felt threatened someone else could take his title away.

"Hmm who knows? But people who have seen her say she's headed to the Great Fairy in North Clock Town. Maybe she's offering a prayer?" The man of the Curiosity Shop shrugged his shoulders, and took a sip from his coffee cup.

And in that instance, Link bolted out of the store. _I have to know, if it's her._

Kafei and the man running the Curiosity Shop looked at each other and then the door. "Well I guess he had to use the bathroom or something." They both said.

* * *

In the most Northern, and emptiest part of town, Link crept in quietly. He found a Deku Seed and threw it in the air, which hit a red balloon. Then fell a little old man dressed in green. "Ohhh, a fairy? Ohhh Link! It is you! Would you like to buy some maps?"

"I think Link is looking for a girl that headed this way. Did you happen to see her?" Tatl said. "Who exactly is this girl anyway Link?"

He didn't answer, but Tingle, the man who Link shot the Deku Seed at did, "Yeah she just went into the Great Fairy Fountain here." He threw confetti into the air and said the only words Tingle made up.

Link rushed into the fountain, Tatl soon followed. Going further inside, seeing the serenity of the water disturbed by little ripples made by a pair of delicate feet. There, sitting on a ledge, sat a lady who dipped her feet into the water and splashed around while tiny fairies danced around her. She giggled in the most melodious voice. She sang the lullaby of Royal Blood, a song known to Link.

Clink! Clank! Dropping his sword and shield straight to the ground, that feeling of emptiness had disappeared.

"Zelda?" He quietly said.

She turned around in astonishment, that he was there.

She smiled, "Link."


	2. Racing Chills

I finally found you. First entering the Forbidden Woods, I hiked for hours trying to find a single trace of you. All of a sudden I knew I wasn't in Hyrule anymore. Like you, I left my duties to go a quest to find an invaluable friend… because I want to see you again. So I can actually look into your eyes yet again, even for a moment.

The breeze is swayed, danced with my hair, playing tricks on me. I didn't know which direction I was going. It didn't matter, as long as it was towards you.

Then, something peculiar was shining under the light. It was a tree stump. Its carvings were so detailed, but what intrigued me was the picture of you. You were with a strange figure, and two fairies, one color of day, and one of night.

What surprised me the most was your smiling face. I missed that face, which I barely saw. Your smile reassured me that we had won, that you were happy to have found me, that I could smile back.

I wonder… do you like this place better?

Do you have someone special in your heart?

Oh how I could wish for you to hear the melancholy of my voice.

But these thoughts buried me further into doubt, thinking that I should retire. No, I can't. I'll find you, and smile if you have found someone else to fight for. I moved away from the tree stump, putting but a small kiss upon it. Struggling my way through the forest, I pressed on. Suddenly all of these puzzles in front of me became difficult to overcome.

I saw a door at the end of this maze, and it led me to a whole new world. I carefully and slowly sauntered up the stairs, and emerged this wide town in front of my eyes. I yearned to wander around for new surprises, and to find out why you were so very well known in this town, and where you could possibly be. Everyone spoke of you, the one with the courageous talents with a funny hat as well. I ended up in a fountain in the northern part of town, where tiny fairies danced around me.

I heard the sound of a sword drop. Turning my head I finally caught you. Searching for so long, wanting and waiting. I smiled.

"Link"

…

The sound of a pin drop could be heard between the silences in the air. Link stood there looking at the girl dipping her feet into the calm waters of the fountain. His eyes shot wide open, he did not know if the rush of blood through his veins were filled with anger or relief.

"It's been far too long; I just wanted to see an old friend again. Hello Link." She flashed a big smile, her eyes doing the same, and she blushed. Kicking her feet into the water she said, "Do not worry, my duties as princess still stand. Currently the status of Hyrule is still under my father's rule. Please be at ease. I do not wish to see that kind of face."

Link stared at her. His expression softened, and slowly memories began to reminisce through his head, "Ho-How? How did you get here?"

"These fairies aided me. Without them, I wouldn't have made here." She said, swaying back and forth. Zelda saw the worry in Link's eyes. She knew that there was a distance between them now. _What happened? The last time we saw each other like this he was so happy_.

He shook his head. "Princess, with all due respect you must return back to Hyrule."

"But…"

"Princess, I vowed to protect you. And to keep that promise I must send you back. You are needed there, the people of Hyrule will terribly miss you." He tried to persuade her, the look in his eyes were full of mixed emotions, he couldn't decide what to do and how to gently tell her to leave. _What's this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach?_

Zelda looked down into her lap, then back up into his cold eyes. She could feel the chills his aura emitted. "Not as much as I missed you." She whispered very quietly. Link couldn't hear her but knew her lips moved. The princess stood up, walked towards Link, and caressed his cheek, holding it in her hand. "You're…well I just thought…" She quietly quick laughed to herself.

Link closed his eyes. _I forgot what her touch felt like. It's almost, sort of… sad. _He felt a slight breeze, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He picked up his weapon and shield and dashed out of the fountain, trying to think of where she went. The leaves picked up where she went; they had swayed in the wind to tell Link which direction she headed. _Maybe she's going north_.

The hero tried to escape the town through the North Clock Town exit, but was stopped by a soldier of security. "Excuse me mister, but the road to Snowhead is a dangerous one, I suggest you have equipped… oh a sword. My apologies sir, you may head out." His cold armor was very noisy when he moved aside for Link. As he resumed his normal stance of position, he thought to himself, "Hmm, he seems oddly familiar."

* * *

She ran, fast. Disguised as the former Sheikah she once used to be, running to the farthest place away from Link. Tears were swelling in her eyes. The air was cooling, drying up the tears gathering. The air was getting thinner, and the snow was rising. She ran so fast the nearest shelter she could find was miles away from Clock Town. She entered what looked to be a blacksmith shop.

"Hello, are you the people that own this cottage? May I stay here a little?" Looking like a princess again, she calmly stepped closer.

The small man spoke, only because the much bigger one named Gabora only knew small language, and fluent gibberish. "Ah, of course! Gabora prepare some coffee! The weather warmed up around here, but that still doesn't make it ok for you to travel around these parts. It's dangerous, and you could get hurt."

Zelda remembered Link scolding her of the dangers around here. After finally warming up, she stood in front of Zubora, the man in charge, and asked, "May I ask for you to make me the best and strongest sword you can make?"

"Well, that will take some time. But nothing's impossible. Come here tomorrow morning. I think we'll have it done by then." Zelda pulled out her wallet in case of an emergency fund. She pulled out 2 gold Rupees. "Why… this is 1000 Rupees! I'll definitely get you what you want! Oh and while you are waiting why don't you check out the Goron races taking place near here. Here's a map to guide you there."

Right as soon as he said that, the igniter went off and a big slam against the counter scared Zubora and Zelda. Gabora went straight to work, and with his big bold muscles the clank of the metals made screeches too harmful for Zelda's sensitive ears.

The princess thanked them on her way out, covering her ears at the same time. She used the map, and headed out, into the colder weather. Climbing up the hills, trudging through the snow, and jumping off high cliffs she made it through to the water hole of the Goron Village. Hearing the soothing sound of the fish splashing in the water, the tree branches swaying, and the Gorons making their way to the races, she followed. A new area unfolded; in her eyes were rocky hills and muddy terrain. Gorons stretching and cheering them on, she saw a young looking Goron. In her melodic voice she asked, "Hello may I ask what the prize is for winning the race?"

He looked upon her beauty, and instantaneously started turning bright red, feeling hotter than lava heated Dodongo Rocks. "Oh uh it's a secret. I can't really say, but if you're thinking of entering, you better not."

"Why can't I?" she questioned. Zelda crossed her arm, serving as a pedestal for the other where she put over her mouth in shock.

"Well, there's going to be a whole huddle of Gorons out there rolling around hitting each other. You're definitely going to get hurt, and besides, I'm going to win anyway. Wouldn't want you breaking a nail of yours out there." He held his chin high, and gave a proud smile.

She chuckled at his pride. "I apologize for laughing, but you should never underestimate the power of anyone. If you should win I will cheer you on and give my wholehearted support." She smiled, and in that moment transformed into Sheik. "But I do intend to win that prize."

His eyes shot wide open with her new appearance. "Well, I guess you seem serious." He scanned her appearance, fully suited in deep blue, with the emblem of a gossip stone on her chest, and body wrapped in bandages. " Ok, you're on! By the way, I'm the **noble** son of the Goron Elder." He readied his position.

Zelda mimicked position, looked towards him, and gave a petite smile. "Nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Link had entered at that moment, seeing Sheik again for the first time in a while, and shocked.

The race had started; the sound of a bullet rung in everyone's ears. Sheik had zoomed and left the Goron Elder's son speechless at the starting line. "Prin-Princess? PRINCESS? Oh no! The race!" Remembering he made a bet, and proudly predicting his victory. Exerting all his energy, at full speed he tried to catch up.

During the duration of the race, the two were neck and neck, but the Goron Elder's son couldn't keep up with Sheik's speed, even when cutting corners. Sheik had left everyone in the dust and with her skills, won the title of fastest Goron. The Goron Elder's son finished 2nd and almost died from the consumption of energy. "I guess we have a new winner." He panted and fell to the ground.

She giggled, took out a bottle with red glowing medicine in it and gave it to the Goron Elder's son. "You were very fast, I'm impressed." She collected her gold dust and took a pinch and sprinkled a little on the Elder's son. "For good luck in the next race." She smiled.

The sun was setting in the mountains. 60 hours left until the Carnival of Time. But another Goron was rolling in the way after all the others made their way past the finish line. "Darmi! He's back!" The Elder's son pointed to the Goron rolling towards their way. "That's my friend over there." He waved to signal for him to come over.

Link was that Goron. All this time he had kept the transformation masks, because it was easier for him to navigate through each terrain he crossed on his personal journey to find Navi. He stopped in front of the Sheikah. Uncurling he greeted the Elder's son and pretended to meet Sheik. "Hello, I am Darmani, great warrior Goron." His voice was a lot lower than average, but his syllables prolonged, some of the qualities a Goron would have.

"Hey Darmi! This is Zelda, she might look like this now, but in her real appearance she's actually a PRINCESS, and boy is she fast! I couldn't believe a human, let alone a PRINCESS was capable of beating a Goron. Zelda, this is Darmi, who saved our mountains from a terrible ice age years ago. Where have you been? Everyone keeps saying that you _died _or something."

_Saved the mountains? _Suddenly things clicked in her head. Thinking this made her realize Link was right in front of her. "Darmani, it is a great pleasure to meet you." She bowed in front of both of them to show respect. "I'm terribly sorry but I really have to go now. There are other things I must attend to. " She rushed her words and started her escape.

"Oh no! But I guess being a princess has its duties. I really liked her. She's so…different. And I get this feeling in my stomach that almost hurts, but I feel happy about. Darmi, what is this feeling?"

Link ignored him, and rolled away to chase after Zelda. _He gets the same feeling I do when I'm around her…. What is it? I'm not even certain myself._ He was catching up to her, the high cliffs had stopped her in her escape. He had her. "You can escape a Goron's speed, but it only takes a Goron to make that kind of jump." He unmasked himself.

Zelda was stuck, she had no choice, and reverted back to her princess self. "How could you? Transform like that?"

"During my time here I had to seal the souls of those who passed on into masks." He said, and looked at the mask of Darmani. "They were good people. But that's not the issue here; we must return you to Hyrule Zelda." He tried getting nearer, the snow crunching with each step, but Zelda was holding herself and moved away.

"How did you find me here?" She asked.

He pointed to the floating fairy near his hat. "Tatl, she and I were partners in my time here."

She interrupted. "Yeah! We had to search everywhere to find you! Good thing we went to Zubora first! Link saw you heading into this direction. He's careless, but he's smart too."

"Oh I see, so you still haven't found… Never mind." She looked down into the white snow. She saw her feet deep into its frozen blanket and she tried to refrain from showing the little happiness in her. _So he tried to find me_.

All of a sudden Link embraced her. "For you to be in this freezing cold weather, you worry me too much princess. I have to travel all of Hyrule to find you, and now Termina." He could feel the warmth of her breath repeatedly on his neck.

Zelda couldn't contain all of the happiness inside of her. _Now this is the Link I remember._ Tears started to swell and she hugged him back tightly. "I've missed you Link. At least I know I won't be taken away when you touch me." They both smiled at each other arms.

The night sky veiled the horizon and the cold weather became worse. "With the weather as cold as this, and it being this dark, I guess we can't do much. We have to sleep here tonight."

They're sight became foggy as the air thickened with a snow falling. Trudging into the snow further and further, the three of them tried to find somewhere to shelter them from the raging storm, which grew ferociously.

"Look a cave! Just our luck!" Tatl spotted a small inlet nearby and they slowly made their way through the snow to get there. Link's arm was around Zelda to keep her warm as they were both hand in hand on their way there.

Link set her down gently and unhanded her. He sat across from her in the small cave of shelter. _Contain yourself Link, it would be inappropriate for any other type of interaction. She's a princess, you're just a commoner._

He saw, the princess was shivering. She cupped her hands and breathed into them while her knees were bent to keep her warmer. "Even when the Zora Domain was frozen it was never this cold."

_Link, she is in need of warmth. Why is my heart beating so fast? Calm down, you're just a friend, who is going to help another one out._ "Princess, if you don't mind," he stood up and sat next to Zelda. He put his arm around her and interlocked his empty hands in-between both of hers. He laid her head on his shoulders and quietly sang her lullaby. "Just sleep, don't think of the cold." _Stop Heart, or she'll hear you._

Tatl huddled right inside of Link's hat, as he waited for Zelda to fall asleep before he slept himself. The night grew quieter, and the heat between them grew. Soon he drifted into dreams.

_With the last medallion in his hands he headed for the Temple of Time. _

_There he saw the last Sheikah of the tribe that protects the Royal Family._

_Suddenly, a beautiful silhouette was right in front of him._

"_I'm sorry, Link."_

_She gave him the light that would banish evil for good._

_With his slight touch, the temple started to shake._

_She was trapped, and taken away. _

The morning sun rose, with 48 hours left until the Carnival.

An emptiness caused chills, which awakened Link, "PRINCESS!" He woke, startling Tatl as well. "Princess? Princess? Where are you?" He looked around. Zelda, who was in his arms disappeared, yet again. "Tatl, where'd the princess go?" Daylight peeked into the small cave they slept in. The snow calmed, and gently they dropped into a new layer that blanketed the land.

"Zelda? Oh she headed for the blacksmith." She drifted back into the sanctuary of Link's hat for more sleep. "She didn't want to wake you. Something about a surprise." And then she snoozed.

_Last night…_"Be still Link, we're only friends, right?"

* * *

**REALLY hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	3. False Deceit

This was the Link I remember. His embrace, his touch, everything that had just happened the previous night… it feels like a dream. I thought my heart would have exploded, but I heard Link's beating alongside mine. Maybe, his heart beats for me? No, I should not get my hopes up yet. Not until they are certain. I apologize Link, for leaving the situation again, only in fear that you would take me back to Hyrule. Not yet, there are so many things I have yet to discover about this place, and to tell you. But, even if I don't win this battle I'll at least have the memories locked in my heart. I thought it was enough to be without you. Everything's right with you by my side. Locked away forever deep within me, I have you. Though, how long will the time be when someone else unlocks it? Please Link, this is why I came to find you.

To make sure you don't slip away from me.

Do you remember, Link?

The time you came back to the garden in my castle, yes I remember clearly.

I can still hear the crisp grass bending to your footsteps, the wind picking up your hat and dancing with my dress, and your presence which still makes me ecstatic when I'm around you.

The chill of the air surrounds me. Even when the awakened spring blossomed, the snow filled air prevails. The sun is on the shoulders of the horizon, it is time.

This gold, Zubora said that with its power can never let a blade dull. This beautiful sword should be equal to the Master Sword, in beauty, in strength, and that only Link should be able to wield it. As I look at its beauty I securely wrap it in a cloth and tie it. I hope you can discover the note I've wrote in here.

My heart dropped, the doorknob turned and clicked. I heard your panting, and your lack of breath. I pivoted and your footsteps towards me caught me in slight fear.

"Zelda"

….

She deeply clenched herself to the sword in her arms. Link stared at her, the nervousness in her eyes, and the way she was shaking holding the weapon. "What-What is this?"

None had spoken, and she remained silent. She could slightly feel the heat of the sword, and she held it close to her heart. His face was stern, no movement. Link was a statue frozen in time. He held his fists tight, looking upon the clothed weapon. "Link, I… I didn't want to tell you." _My heart is racing. Why does he seem so angry? Link, please understand._

"Oh I see, did you seriously think I couldn't protect you? That, since I've been away I've forgotten about you? Did you get that so you could give it to the next guy qualified for the job? Is that what I really am? Just a bodyguard to you?" Frustration got the best of him. _So this is why she's always running away, because I'm nothing special to her. That's right, we really aren't even friends. _

"Link that's not!..." She was interrupted. Her heart was falling to her stomach.

Link closed his hands into tight fists. "You know what; I don't even want to hear it. Get the next guy to take you back to Hyrule, I'm out of here." He turned around and started making his way outside. _I was so _stupid. He was very protective when it came to Zelda. It drove him crazy to even think another man could protect her. Paranoia had consumed him. _Just thinking of what scum could…_ and he stormed out. Tatl shivered in Link's hat, thinking it was her fault for telling Link.

He opened the door, and the wind hit him in the face. Enduring the cold he walked out anyway, because his pride was all he had left equipped.

A tear fell onto the cloth wrapped weapon, and she ran after Link. She pushed him and shoved the sword into his back, making him fall down the stairs. "Never" she whispered. Tears were falling, and Link was still recovering from the fall. She attempted to remain composed, because a princess could not falter in the worst of situations. She nobly said, with her chin held high to refrain from having the remaining tears from fall, "if the Hero of Time could only think of himself as my bodyguard then that makes me a horrible person! Well maybe I AM since I'm so selfish to think that I could just come here to see you…" She was breaking down. The only thing she could think of was to run away, because she didn't want to fight with Link any further.

Link was faced down into the ground. The cold grass tickled his skin, but he was too caught up in what Zelda scolded him about. _To think the princess could raise her voice like that._

Tatl crawled back out of his hat. "Ouch, I felt that too. Oh typical Link as careless as ever. You even made her cry."

He got up, slow. He ached all over from the fall, and the words Zelda just yelled at him rung in his long ears. He picked up the sword and limped over to a rock near a waterfall. Listening to its roar and the small ripples of the water, he massaged his bruised back. _Goddamn that hurt. Is this for me? I mean if it wasn't then she wouldn't have pushed me with it._

Unraveling the cloth and string, a note flew out and landed in the snow topped grass. He picked it up, and read the exquisite handwriting.

_Link,_

_Thank you, very much for everything Link. You are the only one who didn't see me as a princess, but rather a friend. I cherish our bond more than anything else. So please, accept this-_

_With love,_

_-Zelda_

Then as he discovered the weapon his eyes shot wide open. It was the Fairy's Sword, staring at it in astonishment, and added that it was the most powerful two handed sword in all of the land. It was a sword Link could not even obtain when he was in Termina. A sparkle of gold twinkled in-between the intricate carvings of black roses and divine markings of the sword. He lifted it into the light which caught it perfectly. Link knew that Gabora had to get the Great Fairy in Ikana's power to help produce this weapon.

He slammed his head to his palm, thinking to himself how many times he's rescued countless maidens, but when it comes to Zelda he couldn't understand. The bees were buzzing around his head, but all he could hear and think about was what Zelda had told him before she left. He whispered, "she came for me…" _Does that mean?_

"Looks like you screwed up Link. You're going to have to fix this fast, before something else happens to Zelda! If Gorons could fall in love with her, just imagine who will!"

_The idea of her falling in love with someone else? _Link's eyebrows began to sink, and a rage grew in his eyes.

Tatl hurried Link out of the cold weather and back to Clock Town.

* * *

On their way back into town, he tried to think of an idea to make it up to her. "Wait, what do you mean by what you said before? WAIT, I got an idea! We need Kafei and Skull Kid quick!"

* * *

In the Stock Pot Inn, he ran upstairs to search for Skull Kid, but no luck. He checked downstairs in the kitchen, Anju's Grandmother's room, and even the bathroom. Tatl pointed to Anju's room, and he zipped upstairs, almost tripping on the way up. "SKULL KID, TAEL, ANJU, oh hey Kafei, KAFEI, I need you to arrange something." He panted, his chest moving up and down.

"What is it Link?" The Skull Kid asked.

Tatl flew over Link's face and said, "Link messed up big time. You know that new girl in town? Link knows her! And he likes her! But he made her CRY and is thinking of a way to make it up to her!"

Link's face turned bright red. He was flushed on what to say. "HEY! Don't' go spilling everything, and I don't like her!"

"So you love her?" Anju asked. Kafei started to chuckle.

The hero shook his head vigorously.

"Oh really? Then why did you suddenly get so mad when I said that millions of guys would fall head over heels for her?" Tatl teased.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE IF GUYS LIKE HER? I mean we are just friends right!? She clearly said that in the note! WHO WOULD LIKE HER?!" He was pacing around the room. _God! She makes me so worried! Wait… _Link stopped to think. _Why do I care? Yes that's it. It's just the feeling of protection like an older brother. Nothing romantic._ He calmed himself down with deep and slow breaths.

Kafei patted his shoulder, and started to laugh. "Ok, calm down now. So you don't like her? Why not? She seems perfect for you."

Link didn't seem to think twice about it. "Well she's bossy, she almost ruined my life, she always runs away, and I'm always in charge of finding her!" He threw his arms up into the air and fell back on one of the beds in the room.

Kafei rubbed his chin. He started walking in circles. "I see, but why do you always have to find her? I'm sure there are others that try to save her. She is a princess after all."

"No because she's really not from around here, and anyone else that could rescue her could turn up to be the bad guy, and harm her. So I have no option BUT to save her. She only trusts me to rescue her, since she and I are connected by fate." He sighed. "Plus, whenever I don't know she's safe there's this feeling that just itches at me, like I can't get rid of it. Even when I do know she's safe there's just something that eats at me… like I can't get rid of her."

They all smiled towards him. "Well, that's your answer." Kafei helped Link up. "So what do you need?"

Link explained to them that they must meet in North Clock Town before the sun sets, and while he is trying to bring back Princess Zelda, they will set up a beautiful atmosphere full of music and dancing. Lanterns would be lit, Skull Kid would play his flute for music, and then they would start dancing. "Before I came here, Zelda had told me she loved music. This was how she wanted to celebrate my departure from home, though we never got to since her responsibilities as a princess got the best of her." _This would be nice. Nothing could go wrong._

As they were planning, Skull Kid said, "Well doesn't this sound awfully romantic," he said as his voice pitched higher. "Link just admit that you like her?"

The hero's eyes widened. "I like….Have to go!" He pointed to the exit, and ran fast out of the room, zoomed back in and told them to not forget about their plans. He told Tatl to stay with them so they have extra help and away he went, with the little embarrassment shown on his cheeks.

Tatl stared at the door he left behind. All of the noise in the room became silence, but she spoke, "You know, when I was with Link, he never talked that much. This girl…she must be pretty special." And Skull Kid cupped her in his hands and brought her over to everyone, who was very excited to see what would happen.

* * *

**That last line, was a reference to Link never speaking in the game...like ever. Anyways I hope you are enjoying this. I am aware that the Great Fairy's Sword is very attainable in Majora's Mask, I have collected it.. MANY TIMES actually. But I really wanted the element of Sheik and the Gorons to be part of the story, even if Link won't be using the sword anytime soon, it may come in handy!**


	4. Mistaken Romance

I have completely left my pride. First I shed my tears, and then I run away. What sort of princess does that make me? Zelda, you are the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, make better decisions from now on. I guess I'm still as naïve as I used to be.

Now I am sauntering near the ocean, with bare feet. The silent waves tickle them. I met this Zora who had the most beautiful voice. She claimed her name was Lulu, and she reminded me of Ruto back home, Sage of Water. Lulu told me about the person she misses dearly, one named Mikau. She described him with such love and tenderness, and I knew for a moment that that man was you. Like Darmani, the Goron version of you, there are bound to be many more. What upsets me the most is how I'm unable to see these different sides of you, while everyone else does. Maybe because you do not think fond of me anymore?

This beach must hold many memories, as well as the other places you have been to. I wonder how much I've been missing out on where ever your journey takes you. A leaf is what you are, in the spring you're here and you grow, then fall hits and the breeze picks you up and you leave. How long will I have until that breeze picks up and sweeps you away again?

Who am I to you, Link? I calmly sit on the beach. I know I've been running away too much, when all I want is to spend time with you. I'm sorry, Link.

Epona's neighing. Does that mean you're coming? The ocean roars get louder and louder, so it's overcoming my sense in hearing you. Why does it always seem as though I'm the one making you come to me? I feel so awful, so shameful, and so… useless. I'm always making you come to my rescue. Now I know that I should go. To stop being a nuisance, though my heart will be pain stricken, and Link…

Thank you.

A tear fell down my face, and I felt something warm caress my cheek. I opened my eyes, and you were sitting in sitting in front of me.

"Link…"

…

They were sitting at the edge of the shore, as the water slowly pulled them in. "What, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

His hand gestured towards her, and he smiled.

_That… that smile. _That sincere gesture he showed to Zelda had her surprised. "Link, I..." before she could say anything else a huge and powerful wave crashed down on both of them, devouring them, and spitted them back onto the shore. Link had fallen atop of Zelda, their clothes wet sticking to their bodies. They kept coughing, as the unexpected surprise hit them, water went up their noses.

When they had come to notice how they were positioned, they both blushed. They stared deeply into each other's eyes when Link had jumped up and sat next to Zelda. He thought to himself, that he just blushed. His heart was pounding, like hard drum beats in a bell. It was so loud the ocean could make waves in the other direction. He asked if Zelda was alright, but only referred to her as Princess. _Stop my beating heart, you're going too fast. You're not even cold._

The waves crashed once more, only reaching the edge of their feet.

"Yes… I … am… al… right…" Her teeth clattered, and she shivered. _That water was treacherous, and cold. Incredible, Link seems unfazed by this. That's what you would expect from the Hero of Time._

Link saw that she was cold, and he came over to hug her. He rubbed her arms and held her close. It did not mean anything to Link, and what gentlemen would he be if he let a girl freeze to death? "Princess, you are shivering… do not say you are alright, if you're not. It burdens me to see you troubled."

"Thank you, but you need not do this." She stood up along with Link, and she hugged him. Her arms around his waist, and his around hers, this created a romantic atmosphere. "Thank you… for everything Link. Though I do not want to burden you anymore, so I will say farewell, be the hero I know you are." The ocean roars muted what she had said.

"What?" Link questioned, speaking a bit louder.

Zelda crept near his ear and said, "Farewell, Link." She let go of him, and started to walk away.

It was an impulse; he had grabbed her hand and pulled her close. For this time, he spoke the words that came from his heart, the true words that were meant to be spoken at the Blacksmith's Shop. "Please, don't say that. That only guarantees that I can't protect you. I vowed to fight for you, and I will keep that promise. Swear to me that I'm the only one that can." He swallowed his word. Link became flushed of the color red, overheating with what he just said.

Zelda looked up at him, and her eyes were full of glee. "How could I possibly trust anyone else?"

Link offered his hand to Zelda, who returned and gave him hers. "Let's head back to town, I need to show you something."

* * *

At the Inn, in Anju's quarters, Zelda stripped herself of her damp clothes to hand over to Anju, nothing left on but her undergarments. "I apologize for causing you trouble. I didn't expect for the waves to catch us like that. I am guessing to wait here until my garments are dry enough to wear." Zelda looked around, and spotted a picture upon the wooden table top beside the bed, and picked it up carefully. "This is you and your husband, yes?" _They look, so happy together, like perfect harmony_.

"Ah yes," she laughed. "He and I were wed the day after the Carnival of Time. Our anniversary is coming up soon. If not for Link we would've wed in the heavens. Speaking of, he has plans for you tonight. Staying here will take far too long for these clothes to dry. Wait here, I have something prepared." She got up from her bed, hands full of her wet clothes, and left the room to go downstairs into her grandmother's room.

_Link has plans for us? Well I could always go as Sheik. No Zelda, you must not abuse that power. It is only for emergencies. No more._ "Besides, looking like Sheik in front of Link would not be proper for royalty such as I. I must be presentable, even if I might be wearing secondhand clothing." She sighed, and stared onto Anju and Kafei's wedding picture once again. _Maybe someday_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link whose clothes dried very quickly, Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael were in North Clock Town. The leafless tree hung many bright colored lanterns and they closed the entrances and exits thanks to Kafei's authority. Kafei had booked the Indigo-go's to practice in North Clock Town for the Carnival the next day. Skull Kid had asked the Goron who worked in the Bomb Shop to help accompany with drums. Tatl and Tael personally asked Romani to stop by to deliver fresh made milk and food, but kept that a secret from Anju, afraid that she would get offended.

"Link," Skull Kid smiled as he prepared his flute for proper tuning. "That grin on your face stretches from ear to ear."

Link's ears moved, and he chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I guess I'm just a little excited," _tonight is going to be so much fun, _"to see Lulu and Romani again" he added.

"Sure Link," he prolonged those words. He shook his head in front of Tatl and Tael who had just finished hanging the last lantern. He whispered to them, "he's just excited to see Zelda" and laughed.

The dark velvet sky blanketed Clock Town, with 36 hours left until the Carnival. The Indigo-go's and the Goron had already set up all of their equipment necessary for the night. At the southern entrance of North Clock Town, however, became a dilemma.

* * *

Back at the Inn, Zelda remained waiting for Anju to return. She heard footsteps creaking, thinking it was Anju coming upstairs. To her surprise, it was Kafei. He slowly opened the door. "Oh Anju, I don't think I can sign anymore papers, my hand is cramping! It's sundown already, I bet Zelda's on her way… OH MY GOSH!"

Zelda squealed, having revealed her half naked body to a man she never knew, and suddenly he slammed the door. _What embarrassment! What a shame! Never have I had such an invasion of privacy!_

"I'M SO SORRY PRINCESS!"_ Oh my gosh what is Anju going to say?_ He was breathing heavily, beads of sweat starting to form from his forehead. "I thought I heard a voice in here, and I assumed it was Anju."

Then he turned around to find Anju staring at him, with sadness in her eyes. She was clasping onto her grandmother's old dress which was locked away in the storage chest in her grandmother's room. "Kafei…"

"Anju! I'm terribly sorry! I should have locked this door when you left! It was not his fault I was thinking aloud and he accidently walked in! Nothing happened! Think nothing of this indecency!" Zelda yelled behind the door.

Kafei walked up to embrace Anju. "Please don't think for a second that I would deviate away from you. My whole mind was clouded by the fact that you were behind that door, so I could tell you about my day. Please, Anju, all I can see is you." He held her face, with sincerity in his blood stained eyes looking back into hers.

"Oh Kafei, I'm sorry. With me being so clumsy, I just thought that you would leave a useless girl like me behind." She said, staring down at the ground.

He lightly pressed his lips onto her nose. "Never. Not even if the moon was falling down again. You're the only one I love." And he kissed her slightly.

Anju put her hand on Kafei's, to release his grip on hers. She opened the door just a little to slip the dress through to Zelda. Then pivoting back to face Kafei, she caressed her cheek, fidgeting with his long purple hair, saying, "Oh Kafei. Zelda!" She yelled through the door. "Meet Link in Northern Clock Town, there will be guards that block the entrance, but Link will order the permission to allow you in. Kafei and I won't be joining you. We will be going out on a date." She devilishly smiled towards him.

"I hope this fits." Zelda said to herself, holding up the dress to her body. It smelled of wood and antiquity. Real silk, she thought, but much brighter than she expected. The colors of Clock Town made the fabric of the dress, with original and traditional Terminian design sewn in the hems. Slipping it on with ease, a bit tight in the chest, she wiped the bottom of excess dust and other substances and thought to herself, _Hmm, so this is what it feels like in the apparel of a commoner._

* * *

"Let me in! I must deliver these shipments before they spoil!" Romani said to the guard with a stern face. Her carriage was right behind her, the covered milk and prepared food endured a long trip.

The soldier's hand stopped her. "I'm sorry miss, but this perimeter is under Mayor Kafei's orders to keep anyone from entering. Until Link had spoken for a girl to enter, no one else may pass."

"Romani! Guards that's ok, she's with me, let her in." Link shouted, waving his arms to signal her to come over.

She hopped back into her carriage, sticking her tongue out at the guards. They aligned to let her in. Quickly she dismounted and carried a huge basket full of food and milk. "Wow Link, what is all of this for?"

"For a friend," he said with a wide smile on his face.

Lulu, leader of the Indigo-go's mistook Romani for the special lady Link was supposed to spend the night with. "Is that her? Well I guess we must begin playing." Zach, band leader, nodded his head and started playing.

"But that's not Zelda," Tatl spoke.

"Yeah that's Romani," Skull Kid said. "I guess I should play anyway, the music needs a flute." The melodies blended perfectly together.

"I wonder what Zelda even looks like." Tael questioned. Tatl told him of the beauty she was, and he replied, "Wow, well hopefully she doesn't get the wrong idea." He and Tatl floated higher, to find if Zelda was nearby.

Romani and Link turned their heads, noticing the music had started to play. She tapped her foot and looked down, "so uhmm would you…like to dance? I mean, since you're friend isn't here yet?" Flustered, she was and avoided direct eye contact with Link.

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, they should be arriving shortly." Link scanned his horizon, but no princess in sight.

"Oh well, it would be a waste of a perfectly good song." She held her hands together, mentally praying he would accept.

"I guess, it should be fine," and offered his hands to her. With a worried look in his eyes, every so often he would look around to see if Zelda had appeared.

* * *

Zelda, who had just approached the guards, came skeptical. _Maybe Link won't notice me with my hair up like this? But it was so dingy before._ She sighed, and as she walked bumped into one of the guards. "Oof!"

"Excuse me miss, but this section of town is currently reserved. You cannot enter. Please find another route to get to your destination and leave." One of the guards said. _Beautiful girl_, he thought but remained a solid composure.

"Leave? But I was told to meet Link here? Please allow me in." She said forcefully, forgetting she was not in command. _Zelda, don't raise your voice; it is not one of the Royal Guards back home._ Zelda pressed on.

The guard's hand stopped her. "Unless we receive orders from Mayor Kafei or Link himself, you may not enter. We must obey our commands."

_I must ask Kafei if I can hire some of these men, they listen well. Erm, not the point!_ She jumped to view over the wall of guards, seeing that Link and a strange girl were dancing together. "Malon?" she questioned. _This was… what I wanted when Link was preparing for departure. But why? Why is he dancing with her? _The look in her eyes was dreadful, and the feeling of a black hole swallowing Zelda's heart consumed her. Zelda never fully knew Malon on a personal level, but as princess she must know the people of Hyrule. Yes, Malon and Romani bear a striking resemblance, but there was only one thing that set them different.

* * *

"So Grasshopper," the music continued. "You're staying here for the carnival right? Would you like to be my…escort?" She blushed, and averted her eyesight down. _Be courageous Romani! _

Link thought, absorbed with only Zelda on his mind. _Shouldn't she be here by now? Maybe I shouldn't have left Kafei and Anju bring her here._ He snapped back into reality. "Oh well, I can't stay forever. I don't know." Reluctant because he wanted to escort Zelda around, since it would've been her first time here. _Maybe Zelda would like to go with me._

"Oh…" She inhaled deeply, trying not to let the rejection overwhelm her. "I just thought… since your friend didn't show up, that she… just bailed on you."

_Zelda's a princess; would she ever miss an appointment? Maybe it's just me…_ "Wait, what makes you think it's for a girl?"

"Well I mean, what kind of guy would you go to such lengths for? Skull Kid is already here, and Mayor Kafei is so busy, unless… Link… you're not… are you?" She stuttered. _That would make sense_, and her expression lightened.

Shocked, he replied, "No! I mean, this was for a girl. I just didn't think anyone would know."

"Oh come on Link! Lanterns, music, this is all so very romantic! Any girl would fall in love for an antic like this!" Romani waved her arm in the air pointing to all the things she mentioned.

_Maybe that's why Zelda didn't come. Did she become intimidated? But I don't love her like that! This is what she wanted!_ "I guess since you asked nicely. Ok, I'll go."

"Oh thank you Link! Thank you! Now I can't wait!" She wrapped her arms around him and they continued to dance.

_How romantic, _Lulu thought. _If only Mikau were here_. And she continued to sing.

* * *

Zelda stared. Through the narrow space the guards had between them, she had witness everything that had just happened, and even heard everything too, with her long Hylian ears. "Now I guess there really is no reason for me being here." The guards stared at her, thinking what a strange girl this was.

Skull Kid stopped his flute and signaled that he needed a break, as well as the Indigo-go's. The Goron said that he could keep playing due to the giant muscles Gorons had. His music kept playing, Romani and Link continued to slow dance.

"Where is Zelda? We went through 3 songs already… she's awfully late." Skull Kid told Tael and Tatl. "And Romani just asked Link to the Carnival. Tatl, go check to see if Zelda is nearby," he signaled to her quietly so that no one would notice.

Obeying his command, Tatl, along with Tael, flew higher into the air. Tael twitched when he saw one girl alone by the wall of guards. "Skull Kid! Tatl! There's a strange girl over there by the guards. She keeps staring at Link for some reason, but she can't get in."

"Maybe that's her!" Tatl's wings speeded, and raced over to the guards.

"Excuse me," Skull Kid said, to the Indigo-go's, "I'll be right back." He headed towards the guards, stealthy, so that Link and Romani would remain uninterrupted. "Hello guards let me through; I must speak to that girl."

The guards, skeptical to obey his command, did anyway. "Since you are an acquaintance with Link, we will allow you to pass." And they moved orderly to let him through.

"Who are you? Tatl, who are these 2?" The fairies circled her head, and Skull Kid rattled his face a little.

Tatl rested above Zelda's head, "This is my younger brother, Tael," who kept circling her, making Zelda dizzy. "And this is Skull Kid. Uhmm well, Link saved him from Majora's Mask, but Skull Kid is really a good guy!"

"Wow she is beautiful! But I thought you were supposed to look more… like royalty?" Tael said energetically.

"Oh shut up Tael! Could you be any less disrespectful towards a princess!?" The two bickered.

"Aha" she chuckled faintly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, Tael; I was just in a recent incident which explains why I'm in such a state. But I should probably take leave to the Inn now. It seems I am no longer needed here anymore." Her eyes were empty, and her voice full of despair.

"You should know that all of this was planned for you. Link thought it would be perfect before Romani decided to stay. We didn't plan for her to ask Link to the Carnival."

_Romani? Is that her name?_ Caught off guard by this new maiden, "I know. I appreciate all that you have done just for me. It makes me happy to see that Link remembered what I wanted all those years ago. I should bow out gracefully, Romani won this battle. Even if tomorrow is a new day, she will still have advantage." She turned around.

Skull Kid grabbed her hand. Tatl spoke for him. "You know you just spoke of so many reasons why you should stay. To fight… for Link! If love is a battlefield then you should not surrender! What you just said confessed your true feelings for him! He agreed to Romani out of kindness, if it were you in her place there would be no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate."

"I know, I know of all of this. Somewhere, somehow, deep inside me, thinks that I should just give up," and escaped from Skull Kid's grip.

* * *

Suddenly, everything, even time had stopped, and the Triforce of Wisdom glowed from Zelda's hand.

Nayru had emerged in a vision to Zelda, and came upon the Earth to speak with her. "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, you are present in a world in which you do not belong in."

Zelda's eyes were wide open. She bowed in front of the goddess. "Goddess Nayru, it is an absolute honor to meet you face to face like this. May I ask why you are here right now?"

The goddess' aura emitted a strong blue color. Her hair radiant and her eyes glowed with a golden light. "I am the goddess of wisdom, bringing upon the law of this world. Along with my sisters, created the constellation you and Link were fated the birth under. You may also know that I am the goddess of love, and I have watched over you."

"Yes, yes of course my goddess." She agreed. "I knew that there was a strong string of fate Link and I am tied to. Is that what I'm mistaking my love for?"

"You are wrong. The feelings you bear in your heart, are pure. You must listen to the wise one."

"Tatl?"

"Correct. Those fairies are beings in which my sister, Farore, had birthed. Those creatures contain the law I created, and hold in them a piece of my wisdom. As goddesses we must remain the peace of the world. We watch over many things, including the tragedies that befall those in love. It is wise for you bow out gracefully, but it wrong for you to surrender so quickly, before letting the chosen hero know of your feelings."

"But my goddess…"

"Just be wise, Princess Zelda. Just be wise." Fading into the air, the world restored its natural order.

"ZELDA? ZELDA? Wake up! Wake up I said!" Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael screamed.

"What happened to her she was just fine a second ago?" Tatl bounced around.

Zelda moaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyelids, opened slightly. "Nayru?"

Skull Kid held her in his arms. "Zelda, it's me, Skull Kid, you just fell over and fainted. You had us worried. You've got to get up or your dress will become dirty."

* * *

Romani and Link stopped dancing a while ago, because Goron was feeling the urge for food. It was already 10:00 with still no sign of Zelda. The Indigo-go's told them that they had to wrap up the night and get rest before the big day. Link looked around, and saw an absent Skull Kid, along with no fairies in sight. "Hey did you happen to see Skull Kid around?"

Lulu stopped, turned around, and said, "oh yeah, he's been gone a while. He said he was going somewhere and headed into that direction. He didn't want to disturb your night, so he left quietly." She pointed to the Southern exit. _He reminds me, just slightly…_

"I should probably get going too Link, who knew you would like the food I made! Oh I'm sorry for taking up this whole night. I'll see you at the carnival?" Romani bit her lip slightly, and hopped back onto her wagon. "Thanks Grasshopper!" The sound of rocks and wood and its friction were heard when the wheels of her wagon turned.

Soon, everyone was gone, and Link was alone. _He left over there?_ And walked over to the wall of guards, "excuse me, you all may go home now. Thank you."

"At your wish, Link." The guards all saluted to Link and left in an orderly fashion.

As they all dispersed the image of Skull Kid helping a fallen maiden stand on her feet became clearer. The woman moaned. _What a familiar voice._ Gradually she lifted her head, in which when it became in perfect vision for Link to notice,

"Ze-Zelda?"

* * *

**This was so long. I'm sorry. It's just, I love this chapter. This is longer than any other thing I wrote in the past (NOTE: still 16 here). I'm just feeling a little proud. Zelda meets one of the holy 3! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	5. Raging Temptation

Everything went black. I felt, almost invisible when I was out of touch. In that realm, I had the honor to meet the creator of this world's law, in which I govern. She spoke to me, came down to this world to tell me what I should have known. She is right, Tatl is right. Everyone… is supporting me.

I felt this energy surging through my veins, even for a moment, which showed me that I should be wiser. No, not only wiser, but stronger, more powerful, most of all… courageous.

Though there is this flicker of doubt in my heart that foreshadows a doomful ending. Be brave Zelda, you must listen to your goddess, and most of all, your instinct, your heart.

Romani has all the same fairness to take your heart as much as I do. She was just one step ahead of you Zelda; she gained the momentum you were supposed to spark with Link.

I will smile, hopefully, if my feelings are as I predict, unrequited.

I will leave, and let the Hero of Time, the Chosen One, and the man that I love, live his life, wherever and whomever he wants to spend it with.

And I will move on, carrying Hyrule on my shoulders, and govern it into further prosperity.

Thank you, Nayru, Tatl… Link.

…

He carried her in his arms, back into the Inn. "Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, I'll take care of things here." He hurriedly ran up the stairs, and laid her in his bed. The darkness blinded him, and the silence of the night scared him even more. _Please be ok. _"Princess…" He unraveled her hair, and delicately putting the golden strands over her chest. He touched her face softly, removing any leftover strands obscuring her vision.

Skull Kid lit a lantern, and placed it on the table so Link could see Zelda's condition. "I'll be in Zelda's room then. Link… about tonight… you should know that… never mind. Just take care of her," and he shut the door behind him.

Zelda moaned again, and Link rushed over to her side. He grabbed her hand, stroking it repeatedly. "Shhh, shh, just get some rest." He whispered this again and again.

Her eyes opening slightly, with a petite smile on her face, "Link…" quietly she spoke. "I…" breathing in, "I heard everything." Pausing, for more air, "you, Romani… the Carnival."

"W-what? I was waiting for… you." He shook his head. "W-why didn't you, why didn't you come?"

Zelda put a finger to Link's mouth, in which is he grabbed and held close to his heart. "Shh, I was… I was there. I couldn't get in, because of the guards. They wouldn't let me, because you needed to tell them… that I was the guest. You were so preoccupied… dancing with Malon."

"You mean… Romani?"

"Ah, yes… I'm terribly sorry." Zelda's eyes closing again.

Link's eyes opening wider, his head shaking more ferociously. "So this was my fault entirely?" A tear slid down his cheek. "Look at you princess, I failed to protect you. I broke my promise." He was shaking.

She shook her head, "No, you are wrong. Nothing is wrong with me. I just feel fatigued. Meeting her took away my energy."

"Her?" he asked. The tension straining his body lifted.

"Yes, I got to meet her." She wiggled the arm Link was holding, bearing the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom on it.

_What a relief, she's ok_. He smiled, and caressed her hand once more. "That's fantastic. What did she say?"

She held a finger up to her lips and said, "It's a secret."

Zelda gave him a glimmer of hope through the smile on her face. He returned the gesture by kissing her hand. "I understand. It must be important to you then. I apologize for this evening. I'll make it up to you when you regain your energy. I'll be in the room next door. Goodnight princess."

He unhanded her, and tucked her tight in his bed, but she called out to him. "Link!" with the little energy she had left. "You must be daring to leave a princess alone… vulnerable to any danger. Stay… we must catch up, this time I can't escape."

She moved aside, leaving enough space for Link to crawl in and lie down next to her. "Princess, if we were back in Hyrule… this is definitely not appropriate." He refused her invitation.

Zelda, quickly noticing the indecency she brought upon herself, "I'm sorry, this fatigue has gotten the best of me. I am not myself."

_This will get me killed_. "But Princess…"

"It's ok, I'm sorry you have to witness me in my current state. How shameful." She released a big laugh, one contagious enough for the Hero of Time to smile about.

"Nonsense, you're still as radiant as the day I first met you all those years ago."

"How long has it been? Seven? How humorous. These memories are still fresh in my mind." Smiling to her hero, she opened her eyes, to see his eyes as mirror her reflection. His scent lingered on the sheets of the bed. _Strange, even after all of the sweat and blood, he still smells of the forest._

He petted her hand. "It's just good to see you smiling like this. Good night Princess, tomorrow morning will be the dawn of a new day." He blew the light from the lantern, smoke lined asymmetrical in the air, and he opened the window just a crack to let the night winds drift her to sleep.

Link, before closing the door, looked at Zelda once more. _Her smile, knowing she's ok. I can rest easy._ And he grinned, scratching the back of his head, slowly and quietly walking in the dim hallway to the room next door. "Maybe I'll meet Farore one day" and he looked at his left hand, the Triforce of Courage shimmered, and dulled back into the color of his glove.

* * *

Chills caught the spine of Link as he was buried into dreams. He felt of something malevolent.

_The moon, slowly gaining size as it plummets to the surface of earth. _

_The ocarina. _

_Memories started flowing in his head_

_Learning the song manipulating the power of time. _

_She, the one that taught him, saved him. _

_Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. These 4 will save this town._

_They will help, with the Oath to Order._

_In order to defeat_

_Majora. _

* * *

As Zelda was entangled in peaceful rest, the open window swayed a little. A shadow trespassed into the room. It cackled and crept quietly while the floorboards creaked. It embodied the princess. She awoke, unfazed, and looked out into the night sky. The moon was in perfect view. _Hmm, slightly larger than normal_. Thinking it was nothing, she went back to sleep.

* * *

The third and final day, with 24 hours left until the Carnival of Time started. Zelda eyes burned with the sunlight shining through the window. _How bright_. She got up, closed the curtains, and yawned, covering her mouth. She pivoted to the other direction and saw a figure in the doorway. "Ah!" She jumped. The sunlight still obscured her vision.

Link chuckled. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the doorway. "How entertaining. Don't worry it's just me. You look quite beautiful Princess." He jokingly smiled at her.

"Not funny Link," eyes and ears picking up, realizing that she had not prepared herself to meet him. Quickly going to the mirror, she fixed herself. _How embarrassing. Compose yourself Zelda; this is not how a princess should look_.

He laughed, "I was just kidding. You look beautiful, really." Link adoringly stared at her. "You really are beautiful no matter what."

Zelda blushed, Link grinning from ear to ear seeing her reflection through the mirror. She cleared her throat, "So, did you sleep well last night?"

Link froze. The wood beneath him squeaked as he shifted his weight to the opposite side of the doorway. "Y-yeeahh I guess so. You?"

"I slept great," she said as she checked her complexion once more in the mirror. "Though, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw the moon, it was big and beautiful. Like it was calling out towards me."

Link paused. _How strange…No. Not possible._ Regaining reality, "Uhmm, well it's a good thing you're up early. Anju said your clothes are finally dry and in perfect condition I may add. I'll go downstairs to greet everyone. I have to ask Kafei if he needs my help with patrol. Be ready soon."

At that moment, Zelda froze. Her reflection staring back at her with big bulging eyes, Zelda's face burned and turned bright red. _How am I supposed to face him? What am I to say around Anju?_ And then she saw through the mirror Anju in the doorway. Once again, she jumped in fear.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just came with your clothes, they are perfectly fine, and I included a dress you could wear tonight for the carnival. It was my grandmother's. There's an interesting story behind it." Anju laid down the garments upon Link's bed. "Don't worry about last night, everything is resolved."

Zelda exhaled with relief. "That's wonderful to know. That story about that gown, could you tell it to me? Wouldn't you want to wear it yourself then?"

"Oh no! Personally I do not believe in what my grandmother tells me. Besides, I must wear something suitable for a Mayor's wife, not something like this, even though beautiful, I think is more suitable for you. The story goes like this…" she sat down, Zelda turning around and leaning forward.

"Grandmother said this gown was worn by the priestess who long ago aided the warrior. That warrior was the fated one to kill a man eater, whose armor said brought destruction on those who wore it. After it was defeated the warrior took its armor and carved it into a mask, known as Majora. I don't know how this ended up in grandmother's things, or how it even relates to us really. Since Link was the one to slay Majora's curse on the Skull Kid, and since he will be your escort, I just thought you could bring a little history back into this town. I get the feeling the two of you are like them in a way."

Zelda looked intently at the dress. Her eyes saddened. "What an interesting story," _it does remind me of Link and me._ "Link will not be escorting me tonight."

Anju tilted her head. "Why not? I thought last night…"

"Last night, Malon asked him to go with her?"

"Malon?"

"I mean, Romani, is it? Yes that's her." _How rude, I keep saying the wrong girl. They just look so much alike_.

Anju got up, and rubbed Zelda's shoulders. She turned her around brushed Zelda's hair for her. "Well no matter who he's going with, he'll be looking only at you when you wear that."

Zelda smiled, looking at her reflection, seeing Anju's happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, you are like the mother I never had, but when we speak I can trust you like a best friend. Kafei is a good guy, a lucky one at that. You will be very beautiful tonight as well."

"Princess you are too kind, I'm happy that you said that. I also see you as the daughter I would one day care for, but since my best friend Cremia has been gone looking for her father, I haven't had anyone to talk to besides Kafei. I'm sure, one day; you'll make a marvelous queen." She finished brushing her hair and set it down on the counter near her.

"Thank you Anju, and please, call me Zelda."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen of the Inn, Kafei, Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael were seen eating breakfast. The two fairies circled Skull Kid as he yawned, fighting to stay awake to wait for Link's update on Zelda. Kafei was seen drinking coffee, reading the mail recently delivered by the Postman.

"I wonder how Zelda is doing." Tatl questioned, still flying around making circles.

Just as he heard that, Kafei choked and spit his coffee. "Bpff!" Coughing for life, he remembered what had just happened the previous night regarding the princess. He flushed a little, but shook his head, and filled his mind with Anju, and regained posture.

"Mayor?" Skull Kid snapped his fingers in front of him. "You ok? The job is getting stressful isn't it? Well it is the Carnival of Time today. Just take it easy."

Kafei nodded. "Yes, of course. It's already been six years…"

"Since I saved this town or since you've been married?" Link entered the kitchen, nonchalantly, and grabbed an apple in the bowl in front of Kafei.

"Both," he smirked and resumed reading his letters.

Link bit into his apple; he cringed because of how cold it was on the inside, making his front teeth hurt. The soft crunch of it disturbed the silence in the room. Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael huddled around Link and asked, "So how's Zelda? She ok?"

He swallowed. "She's recovered, just a little fatigue. I guess she didn't get a good rest since she got here. Oh Kafei, by the way" and turned to face him, holding the apple on his left hand, which leaned on the island top. "What happened to you and Anju? You guys were supposed to escort Zelda."

Kafei just kept staring at his mail, ignoring what Link had just asked him. He got closer, even poked Kafei for an answer. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, when Link took away his letters. He averted his eyesight away from Link looking at different directions, mostly towards the ceiling. He twiddled his fingers to seem preoccupied, but when Link grabbed him and shook him, he confessed.

"Alright! Link I'm sorry that I broke my promise last night, and you may never forgive me for what I might say to you next. It's just; Anju took me to the Milk Bar as a date, because I couldn't face Zelda after what happened."

Link stopped chewing. "What happened, exactly?" He tone became serious, with the wedge of apple still in his mouth.

"You see, the duties as a mayor come with a lot of responsibilities. I went home here, to tell Anju about my hand, which was cramping from signing all the papers to book the Indigo-go's, have all the guards stay the night shift, and allow the proper permits for hosting that scene in North Clock Town." He adjusted himself, bracing him for a hit that he predicted may come. "I walked upstairs, and I heard voices, thinking it was Anju." He moved his eyes vigorously. "But I made a mistake, and I caught Zelda… half-naked."

Tatl and Tael were stuck in the air, Skull Kid solidified as well. Link's mouth dropped to the ground, and the apple in his hand fell to the floor. Time had seemed to freeze for Kafei, and he thought, that maybe it was a good thing.

"Na-Naked?" Tatl said, still.

"HALF! I just saw her half naked! It was a mistake I'm sorry! Anju's not upset with it anymore, so please don't be!" He tried to reason with them, especially Link. The more he talked the more his head caved into his shoulders, and the more he backed away. "It will never happen again I swear!"

Link grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and wriggled him around his grip getting tighter and Kafei's skin pinching. "YOU. SAW. HER. NAKED." And in that moment, he released her and stormed off.

Kafei adjusted himself. "I thought I was going to die." He looked over, seeing that Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael were all shaking their heads in disappointment.

* * *

Anju had left the room to go downstairs to meet her husband, on her way seeing Link furiously making his way into Zelda's room. "Hol-Hold on there Link!" In fear that he might catch her changing as well, but it was futile, he kept going.

Zelda, who was still in Link's room, stripped herself until she was down to the bare undergarments. She slipped into her dress, which became slightly larger than average. _Zelda you must remember to eat, since you've been here you barely had a nibble of food_. It was a normal for her not to eat. As Sheik, she trained to go days without a single morsel of food, but as a princess, it is a necessity to remain healthy.

As she put on her usual gown, she reached for the back of the dress to button its corset and lower back. Her hair kept tangling between the buttons, and she kept buttoning them to the next one over. "It's no use; I'm in need of Anju's assistance."

She cloaked herself with the black robe equipped on her when she first entered Clock Town, over her dress which she unbuttoned, in fear that someone in the Inn will see her half naked yet again. Zelda hurried to the door holding up her dress, and when she opened it Link was there. She jumped, yet again. "Oh my! Link! I keep getting spooked by everyone."

The rage and fury in Link's eyes showed when he grabbed Zelda by the hands and slammed her against the wall. "Ow!" She yelled, and everything on the walls shook.

"YOU," he said breathing heavily. "How could you?" _How could she reveal her body to him! Of all people! A married guy!_ He slammed her against the wall again, only not noticing Zelda's dress was slipping off her body. Something tickled Link's knees. He looked down to find that Zelda's dress bunched together on the floor, looking slightly up, seeing the top of her dress down at her waist.

Link closed his eyes tight and his head turned in the opposite direction. He was tempted to look, but tried resisting every manly urge in his body. _Link you must NOT look, the only place you mustn't look at will get you killed if you subject to temptation. _The resistance was not strong enough, and caught only but a glimpse of it before Zelda's screams finally got to his ears. _Perfect cleavage_.

He was blushing heavily, before realizing what just happened. He unhanded her, giving her the chance to collect her dress and slap him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Zelda's color matched Link's perfectly. "Why I've never!" _For a princess to be seen twice! TWICE! At least the first time was on purpose and Kafei had the decency to close the door!_

"Prin-Princess I'm sorry!" He got slapped again. "Kafei had just told me that he saw you… half-naked" he gulped. "I just became angry."

Zelda's face was burning, becoming as red as the apple Link was eating earlier. "So what!? You wanted to exploit my body too! You wanted to see mine so Kafei wouldn't have had the glory!?"

He looked up. "Of course not, Princess, you know my intentions are never steered in that direction. But I must say, I meant it when I said you're very beautiful." Link said that in the hopes she would reconcile.

"Well I guess since you've already seen everything, I believe you." She removed her cloak which fell to the ground. _How unbelievable, and degrading. Zelda, stay away from situations like this in the future. I guess if it is Link I trust him enough to at least button up my gown._

Link's eyes shot open. "What, Princess I just told you…"

Her face, still raging a blush, "No! you must know my intentions are never in that direction either! I was just going to ask you to button up my gown, I trust you enough to do that. So we can just leave and carry on with the day." She held up her hair revealing her unbuttoned back.

He got up, and stood behind Zelda. "This was because you couldn't button your dress?" He started to laugh, and she gulped. "Princess sometimes you can be so unpredictable."

"Silence! Just continue what I asked! And… it will take a long time before you regain my trust again!"

Buttoning each little tiny button that rolled in his fingers one at a time, he stopped in the middle going up. "Princess, please forgive me. Hearing the news that someone… Kafei of all people… saw you so vulnerable; it just ripped me apart inside. I just didn't want you to be exposed to anyone, even me. Men are ruthless when it comes to the women they lust for. I vowed to fight for your protection, even as something as trivial as this, will acquire my attention. You, you just deserve that sort of privacy."

As he finished the last button and Zelda turned around to stare into Link's eyes. She held his face in her hands. "It was an accident." She smiled, and giggled. "But you just contradicted yourself there. Men aren't ruthless, and you just proved that. You stayed calm while helping me get dressed, and even if you did look, you tried to refrain yourself from looking at my exposed body."

He held her hand.

"Do not worry, I'm saving myself for the man I love. He and only he will have my permission. And he will have to love me for who I am." _Even when he's standing right in front of me_.

_Now knowing she will give permission to the guy that loves her, what am I feeling? _"When that day comes, it will pain me, because I would know, from that day on, that I can't protect you forever." He swallowed his words, looking into her eyes.

She released her grip, full of shock with the words that rung in her ears. _That's right, you can't protect me forever. Link you must know my true feelings. Then I might have a chance, to have you by my side forever_. _It pains me, but now is not the time .Tonight._

"We should go."

* * *

**GETTING A LITTLE SAUCY NOW HUH? Well yeah I sort of wanted a chapter all to Link and Zelda where it's almost... not so innocent, but I'm seriously thinking of revisiting and editing, since I get so flustered writing that kind of stuff. But yes, I wanted their romance to have a little UMPH before things get a bit crazy later on. I will try to update as soon as possible. HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING. **


	6. Bullseye

I've been violated, yet again. Only, this time was the man I was saving myself for. How shameful, if father knew of this indecency… What a princess to do? Remain civil, Zelda. You must not let these antics brainwash you!

You are a Princess, Zelda, even if you are not on duty your responsibilities still weigh you down. You must take hold of the proper etiquette you were taught.

Even as I think that, my relationship with Link is still too inappropriate. What just happened in the past few nights is strictly not proper for one such as I. Thinking about it though, it still makes my heart smile.

Link, those words you just said. Maybe you cannot protect me forever; someday you may have to leave. Even if I have the slightest chance, just one glimmer of hope… I'll take it.

I want to be with you forever.

Father always said, "My darling Zelda, to rule a land as prosperous as Hyrule, you must show a love for the people. An understanding with solidify the unity between us. The gap between classes will grow smaller, and everyone will feel equal."

Equality, is that what I'm aiming for? To be of equal status as Link? My love for the people, of course I have not forgotten Father, but my love for this one person… I must pursue them.

Tonight, at the Carnival of Time, I will declare my love for Link. Atop the Clock Tower, is where I should tell him.

Link… My heart, please be prepared.

…

Outside of the Inn, in the most eastern part of Clock Town, a particular store front, owned by a loving couple caught the surprise of Zelda.

She stared at it blankly. The light caught the sign in the most perfect way possible. _Honey…and Darling's Shop?_ Before Link could enter, she tugged on his green sleeve. "Excuse me, Link, is this… appropriate?"

The hero turned around to catch her falling hand. "This is the only place open during the festival. I'm aware that this is a little… over the top, but please bear with it for now. This is the consolation for what happened last night… and just previously." He blushed at that thought which still rung in head. _Now is not the time to think about Zelda like that Link, get these thoughts out of your head!_ "This way," he said softly while guiding her inside.

Both stepped inside, with all these decorative lights illuminating around them. They walked further inside, and in the center of the room was the dancing couple Honey and Darling. This couple is described as the ones who never let go of one another. Simply, they are forever stuck in the Honeymoon faze, hence the exaggerated public displays of affection. Their love for each other was so strong, it could become tangible.

"Wow, they still look like that after all these years." Link raised his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head. "It's like nothing changed in here."

Darling, who was laying her head upon Honey's shoulders, opened her eyes, and noticed the fated couple in front of them. "Oh Honey, it looks like we have visitors." She cuddled even closer to him.

Honey's arms were wrapped around Darling; he petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "Maybe they are customers Darling." He lifted her chin and pecked her softly.

It was clear Link was uncomfortable; years ago being stirred by their love for each other, only heightening when Zelda was by his side. He blushed and rubbed his neck. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought the Princess here._

On the other hand Zelda was touched by their romance. "They look… so cute together." _If only…_ and she looked towards Link's direction. _Steady my heart, everything will be revealed tonight. Maybe Link deep down is that kind of person… _Shaking her head, "of course not, Link has barely a clue whatsoever."

The hero's eyebrows sunk, with confusion in his eyes and he squinted. Pivoting his head to face Zelda, "Excuse me, my princess, did you say… did you just say that the Hero of Time has succumbed to a fool?"

She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking aloud. Being as that you had just invaded my privacy, and practically almost forced me here." _Remain composure Zelda; do not fall under the hands of rage._ She inhaled, "but I guess Romani is into that type of **boy**."

_Boy? BOY?_ The word echoed and rattled in his ears. _Zelda should know more than anyone that I am not a… BOY! _He grew furious; fists were clenching, and inhaling deeper longer breaths. He scoffed, "to think something like that came from the person who had to disguise herself as one."

Zelda walked over to push him, her heels clapping with the ground. "If it was not for me, both of us would be dead. Now think before you have the courage to speak like that towards me again."

"Oh I have all the courage I could abuse." He pointed to the back of his left hand, bearing the glowing symbol of the Triforce of Courage.

Both of them released a loud "Hmph!" as they crossed their arms and turned around, making them back to back.

The couple was annoyed, they faced Zelda and Link. Darling started to talk, "couples should not quarrel, especially when they are in love." She smiled and giggled towards Honey.

Link waved his arms vigorously, "No! We are definitely not linked to that sort of status!"

Zelda twitched a smile. _Oh Link, you are quite infuriating sometimes. So…DENSE!_ "That's right, we are not in love" she said clenching her teeth. "So don't mind me if I happen to release a bombchu in his direction."

The hero froze, in fear of the truth behind what Zelda had just spoken. _She really could do that to me. I guess I must apologize, BUT SHE STARTED IT. _He pulled Zelda's arm and leaned in so Honey and Darling couldn't hear. "Ok, Princess, I…apologize." Then rolling his eyes, "please don't do that, I could DIE."

Putting her hand on his cheek, she pursed her lips, "Well Romani wouldn't want that right?" _I suppose I was the cause of all this._ Sighing, "You're right, I am sorry too. Now….Honey, right? Could you please just explain the rules?"

He smiled, looked into Darling's eyes and kissed her passionately back. His focus back onto Link and Zelda, "Today is target shooting. One game is 10 Rupees. Rules are simple; you both must shoot all of the targets in the time that Darling and I will be dancing. If the time's up and you have not successfully shot all of the targets, you both lose, if you win, you will get a fabulous prize. In addition, neither of you can fall the raised floor."

"That's it we're leaving." Link quickly grabbed Zelda's arm and started walking towards the exit.

"Why? I want to stay." Zelda fought against Link's pull.

"Princess, this is **target shooting**, you could potentially hurt yourself with a bow, which you don't even possess."

A point proven, Zelda resisted her fight, but was called back by the loving couple. Darling spoke to Zelda, "Since there will be two of you playing, we will supply the second bow."

Smiling, Zelda escaped Link's grasp, "Oh look! See Link! You don't have to protect me, I will be fine. Unless… are you scared I will defeat you?"

Targeting her eyes, he accepted the challenge. He paid the couple the amount due to play the game, and both of them readied their position. "You do know who you're challenging right? I've done this multiple times previously. I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on princess."

"Seems like you will be the one weeping," she said, just then as the bell of a gunshot rung.

"Ready?...BEGIN" The center of the room elevated, and the whole room started spinning counterclockwise, while the Honey and Darling and the targets were spinning in the opposite direction.

Zelda immediately shot most of the targets incoming her vision, Link as well doing the same. With the 45 seconds they had to eliminate all of the targets they had all but two rotating left, with 10 seconds to spare.

Link shot his gracefully, then looking over towards Zelda, who was running to get an arrow from the quiver in the middle of the room. Upon running back she stepped on her dress, losing balance, about to fall off the raised platform. "Wh-WHOA!" she flailed her arms in the air trying to regain balance.

Zelda closed her eyes in reflex before coming into contact with the ground. She opened them to notice two rough hands holding her head and body. "Link…" _He's rescued me… even in this situation_.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He looked into her eyes, staring more south onto her lips. _They're so pink_. "I was scared; I knew you were going to do something insane like this."

"Yes, I am alright. Even in this circumstance you managed to save me. Thank you."

"I keep my promises, Princess." He smiled towards her.

A buzzer went off.

"Oh Link, the game, I was at fault of our loss."

"PERFECT! CONGRATULATIONS! You both have perfectly succeeded in shooting every target." Celebratory music accompanied what Honey and Darling just said, and confetti spit out into the air.

"But… How?" Link looked up onto the last target, Zelda mimicking, and saw the arrow, one of Link's had shot it right through the middle.

Link chuckled. "Looks like I win." And he resumed staring back up at the target.

Suddenly he felt a tug against his green tunic. "Uhmm, Link, do you plan on keeping me like this?" He blushed, noticing that he had kept her in his arms and helped her regain balance on the platform, which then slowly lowered. _Maybe Link can't express his feelings through words, but his actions definitely make the consolation_. Zelda giggled, covering her mouth.

They returned to the center of the room, which had the couple present them with two gifts. "For winning the game, we award you these Heart Piece Amulets," Honey placed the necklaces upon them. They were two pieces of a whole heart, with a shining red jewel in the shape of a heart on Zelda, and one with a Golden heart outline.

Darling leaned over to connect the two together, "when you clip these together like this" and a click was heard, "they create a Heart Container. It symbolizes a longer life, and love." She winked at them, and returned to cuddle in Honey's arms.

Link and Zelda both looked at each other, with their amulets still connected. A blush was shared between both of them. They both reached to unclip their necklaces, only finding themselves touching hands, their faces burning up even more.

"Allow me," Zelda offered. Delicately unclipping their necklaces and placing Link's on his chest. Her hands lay there, touching his chest which moved up and down from breathing. _I can feel his heartbeat, it is pounding. _She looked back up to stare at his face, in which Link's eyes were moving in all different directions. _Maybe, maybe Link really does…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Honey's voice. "How annoying, Darling let's show off to them even more!"

Link laughed at them, and led Zelda outside.

On their short walk back to the Inn, Link was concerned with something. "So, how exactly could you shoot like that? It takes a skilled marksman to get those kinds of shots," he said, amazed by her accuracy back in the game.

Laying a hand on the doorknob into the Inn, Zelda smiled. "Did you think those arrows of light just fell onto my lap? Certainly you cannot be equipped with such an item without properly knowing how to use one."

Link nodded slowly, releasing a big sigh. _Then why did she give them to me if she could fight with them?_

"My role was to simply seal Ganondorf as the Seventh Sage and aid you, while your role was to defeat him, if that was what you were thinking." She let go of the doorknob and fixed his collar, Link's face amazed that she could read him. "I should get ready now; I'll see you when I'm fully prepared."

* * *

In Anju's room, both she and Zelda were preparing for the carnival. "Wow, Zelda, you look…beautiful."

Zelda fixed her hair, which now lies on her shoulders. She was clothed in a white gown, with a soft blue stitched hem with an ancient design. She wore a snow white branched crown, which itched her scalp a little, and the elongated sleeves fell off her shoulders and covered her hands. Her jewelry consisted of purple bangles with matching earrings.

Anju's grandmother, accompanied by Anju's mother, entered the room. Anju's grandmother's eyes were covered with the wrinkles that sagged over her face, but they opened wide enough for Zelda to step back a little in fear. "You look just like the priestess of legend." Her raspy voice was slow.

"I am so fascinated by this story, could you please tell me a bit more?"

"Of course my dearie, Tortus, bring me closer to her." Annoyed, Anju brought the wheelchair near the mirror Zelda was looking into. "Many, many years ago, there had said to be a destined couple, who saved the planet the Goddess Hylia birthed. As she lay into rest, she created the 3 Goddesses, Din, who created the rest of the earth upon the planet, Nayru, who made law to keep order of the earth, and Farore, who created the life forms to uphold that law."

"Yes, but whatever happened to the fated couple?"

"They became the first rulers of the land, for legend says they were spitted from the sky. They named that land, Hyrule, where you come from dear."

Shocked, shaking her head, "How did you know?"

"The insignia on your dress that Anju dried; it is the mark of the Hyrule Royal Family, correct?" And Zelda nodded in agreement. "That fated couple traveled the lands far and wide, upon discovering this land, Termina. They met another couple, but the man was torn apart from his loved one by the man-eater, Majora. He wanted Majora's armor to protect their upcoming offspring, but he was killed. The fated couple was asked by the devastated woman to vanquish it, but the only thing they were equipped with, was a harp. They used that harp to play for Majora which lasted 3 days and nights, and finally, slayed that beast. With the armor, carved Majora's Mask, and sealed it away in hopes no one would find it. The couple traveled back to their land, and governed it, which grew prosperously."

Anju cupped her face, almost in tears. Then she kneeled down to put her hand on top of her grandmother's. "Ho-How do you know all of this?"

"Tortus, our bloodline, we are the descendants of that woman and her child. I tell you of these farfetched stories, but they are true. I once didn't believe them myself, but now that history is repeating itself, my grandmother, and hers were right, along with our other ancestors who passed down this tale. You should know that that man, who was killed by Majora, his bloodline descends to Kafei."

* * *

Zelda stared. _So is this the thread of fate in which Link and I are connected to?_ Her mind called out to Nayru, and the back of her hand glowed.

Everything went black; Zelda was in the realm capable of having a talk with a goddess. "Goddess Nayru, can you hear me? Please, answer me!"

"Princess Zelda, what is it that you require?"

"The fated couple, of legend, in which Anju's grandmother, just told me about, their spirits live within Link and me?" _Then is it because of history that I feel this way about Link? _

"Correct. You though, are connected to them by blood as well. Your feelings, as I said are pure. They are not second-handed, what you two feel for each other, is brought by its own will. Your heart… is yours." She pointed to Zelda's chest, and her heart glowed. Zelda looked back onto Nayru.

"Then, the couple we met, Anju and Kafei…."

"Correct."

"If history is repeating itself, then…"

* * *

Suddenly, the world restored, and Zelda was on the floor.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Anju called wriggling her around on the floor.

She awakened, to her surprise, not feeling fatigued. _Was it because our conversation was so short compared to the other?_ "The Carnival of Time!" Her eyes opened, realizing what damage could be done.

"Yes we'll be late Zelda!" Anju helped her grandmother go down the stairs, very difficult for a woman in a wheelchair, and met Kafei downstairs. They left first.

* * *

Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, Link and Romani were waiting downstairs in the Foyer of the Inn.

"I wonder how long Zelda is going to take." Tael rattled.

Tatl bumped into her little brother, and scolded him, "HEY! Be more considerate! It takes a long time for a princess to get ready!"

Skull Kid hushed both of them.

Meanwhile, Romani took Link's arm in hers, feeling insecure. _They say she's gorgeous, and she's a princess! How could I compete with that?_ She looked up at Link, who was staring at the staircase, anticipating for Zelda's entrance. Romani sighed, and tried to make conversation. "Link, are you sure that's what you want to wear? I mean, it's the Carnival of Time, you're being celebrated too."

Link looked down, only seeing his traditional green Kokiri tunic. "I didn't really bring a wardrobe of clothes when I traveled back here Romani, besides, if they're going to celebrate a hero why not see him the way they remembered? Plus, this reminds me of my home." _How I miss my tiny bed in the forest. I wonder how Saria and Mido are doing. _

The chatter broke into silence, as slow footsteps were being heard going the stairs. Zelda cautiously did not want to trip over her dress. _I need to hurry to Link! This dress is too big to run in! Damn proper etiquette, having me make an entrance as a princess._

As she finally got to the last step, she turned to see Link, with a distraught in her eyes.

"Princess…" Link blinked multiple times. _This isn't a dream right? Why does it, when she looks like that, seem so nostalgic?_ "You look…so familiar. I mean, absolutely gorgeous." He shook his head, which bore a small blush upon it.

"Link…we need to talk."

* * *

**I actually had the target shooting as an extra, but since I thought it would make a good consolation apology for Zelda, here we are! Anyways enjoy.  
I do not own Zelda.**

**Actually I hope you notice the reference to the manga, and Skyward Sword. I have no idea how it ended up like this, I just kept writing and writing. But...wait for the updates!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	7. Drowning in Darkness

I feel, a sort of darkness and its adrenaline pumping through me. As I predicted, Link and I are the reincarnations of the Legendary Couple. That leaves us no time to act. I think… I am being consumed, by something very malevolent.

What is happening? The Carnival of Time is right now, and now… this could be the end of our dear friends.

Where is Link? He suddenly dashed out with Romani once I told him we had to speak. My heart is pounding, my chest is about to explode, my breath is growing weaker. Link… before I fall faint, I need to tell you something.

We must save this precious town.

I must tell you my feelings.

…

It was 11:00 PM, one hour before midnight. All the lights in South Clock Town, where everyone gathered, illuminated the town, mass hordes of people dancing and walking around, all wearing masks to celebrate the four giants, which protected Clock Town.

The moon was big and bright, but Zelda was too distracted of its increasing size. In fact, no one else really noticed either. They were all too busy enjoying themselves at the carnival.

_I must find Link!_ Zelda hurriedly pushed herself through the gathering of people, trying to find just one man clad in green. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turning around in astonish hoping it was Link, she heard a familiar voice.

"Would you like to dance?" It was the Goron Elder's son, who was blushing, but standing still. He looked at her, as she turned around. Her eyes were empty, but he still thought she was radiant.

Tatl came over, flying over Zelda's head. "There you are! You suddenly left the Inn once Link left. Why don't you guys dance together?" and with her small body she pushed Zelda into the Goron Elder's son, who was to about Zelda's shoulders.

They began twirling, while Tatl was watching, every spin Zelda would check her views to see if Link was nearby, and she looked up. "Where is Link? I need to talk to him?"

"I don't know. He must be with Romani somewhere, but I can't stay I must find Skull Kid and Tael." And she flew off, with Zelda repeatedly calling her name to come back. It was useless.

Zelda shook her head, still in search of the Hero of Time. _Where could he be? Time is ticking down._

* * *

In the meanwhile, Link and Romani were nearby the entrance to North Clock Town, behind the Clock Tower. They walked towards the East Clock Town entrance, down the ramp to get the view of the people. It was tradition for every Terminian to wear a mask for this festival, excluding the races of Goron and Zora.

Romani stood there looking up at Link wearing her mask in the shape of a cow, which gave permission to enter the Milk Bar after a certain time. "Link, you've been quiet, just like years ago, but you seem to talk a lot when it concerns Zelda. Are you ok?"

Link ignored her, and looked down into the center of South Clock Town, hoping he could find her. _She's wearing a white dress, how hard is it to find someone like that?_

She felt distant to Link, looking down into her boots she tried to gather up the courage to finally confess to Link. _I have to, to at least have a shot. Don't chicken out now!_ "Link I like you!" She blurted out, with her eyes closed. _Don't open them yet Romani._

When she did, Link's eyes were gazing towards her, sadly. "I'm sorry…" He said, with an expression holding a million apologies. Link couldn't get the heart to always turn down a maiden, but he always thought they like him for one certain reason, because he saves them.

Romani shed a single tear, but Link couldn't see them since her face was covered by the mask. "I thought so… Well it's almost midnight, they should be starting soon." _Good job Romani, you faced your fears. Nothing to be sad about._

* * *

The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing. The Goron Elder's son and Zelda were still hand in hand, and everyone turned towards the Clock Tower, to the door Link entered Clock Town from.

In front of it, stood Mayor Kafei and his wife Anju, who were wearing the Sun and Moon masks they exchanged for their wedding, and both were dressed accordingly for the celebration. "Let us commemorate another successful year in Clock Town!" He raised his glass, "Let us celebrate the 4 giants that protect us from the North, South, East, and West! Raise your masks to honor them!"

Suddenly, all the Clock Town Terminians took off their masks, including Anju and Kafei, and lifted them up into the sky, in honor of the 4 giants. Then after a moment of silence, they all put their masks back on and turned their attention towards the mayor again.

"It is tradition, which every year on midnight that we open the door to the top of the Clock Tower to let the heavens know of our success. So let us all count down!"

Everyone screamed the remaining seconds, and when the midnight signal rung, Mayor Kafei said, "Let the fireworks begin!" Suddenly bursts and pops of wonderful and vivid color filled the air, and the Clock Tower raised its top to open.

"NOW!" People averted their heads from the fireworks to hear Kafei speak some more, who was talking over the fireworks. "I STAND HERE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE TODAY…" then looking towards Anju, smiling, and returned back, "BECAUSE OF ONE COURAGEOUS MAN! LET US CELEBRATE SIX YEARS OF PEACE DUE TO THIS ONE MAN, WHOM I CALL MY FRIEND! LINK WHERE ARE YOU?"

Link froze, a little shocked, and then as he was walking down the ramp towards Kafei and Anju, spotted Zelda, holding hands with the Goron Elder's son. _What is she doing with him?_

He ran through the crowd of people, who were clapping for him, as they all turned their heads towards the green garbed hero, a little confused why he is not taking the stage.

Zelda saw that people were separating in front of her, and then standing in her front view, was Link. "Link…"

Ignoring Kafei, ignoring Zelda, he took which released her grip from the Goron Elder, and shoved her through the crowd of people. He went past everyone, including Kafei and Anju, who turned their heads in confusion, and led Zelda up to the top of the Clock Tower.

Once they made it up there, he released her, and Zelda, who started to pant. _I am almost out of energy completely. _She stood up straight, trying to regain posture. "We must talk."

Link took her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes, his pupil dilating. "Have you fallen in love with him, Princess, you must not think the next King of Hyrule will be… a Goron?"

Zelda took Link's hands off of her shoulders, intertwining them with hers. The long garments she wore covered their hands, one being warm from the Goron Elder's son, and one being cold. She shook her head, "Are you ill? You must be incredibly dense then."

"Whatever do you mean, my princess?"

She sighed, looking up at the big moon, and then fixating her view back onto Link. "Do you remember my name, Link?"

He flinched back, bobbing his head in confusion. "What a silly thing to ask, of course I do princess."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it." She demanded again.

"Zelda." He said quickly. _What's going on through her head? Is she really insane?_

Releasing another sigh, "I thought you had forgotten. Barely have you said my name." She turned her head to the left, looking far into the horizon.

He released his hands to grab her chin, and fix her head so she would stare back at him. "Did you think I would honestly forget the name of my dearest friend? The one who helped me save her kingdom, my home? You are a princess; I cannot just address you so commonly."

Zelda tilted her head down, grabbing one of Link's hands on her face. "Have you ever considered… that we will meet each other in the next life?"

"Once or twice, you believe that too?" _Where are all of these questions coming from? Zelda…_

And again she took Link's hands, holding them in hers. "I must tell you something."

He stepped closer, anticipating what she could speak of. _My heart, it's beating so fast. Why am I suddenly excited? Yet, why am I suddenly…so sad?_ "Yes…Princess?'

"I…I love you, Link. With all of my entirety." She kept breathing heavily, as if about to run out of breath. Her mind was blank, not knowing what to think, waiting for Link's reply.

Link froze. He let go of Zelda's hands and while shaking his head, stepped back. "No... You cannot. You've only fallen in love with me saving you." This denial was the wall Link set up, in order to keep going. He couldn't possibly settle down, the Hero of Time has a duty, and a personal mission to find a long lost friend. These were the words Link somehow hoped for. _I cannot love her back; I am just the Hero of Time to her. This feeling… is just one of protection._

"You are wrong. I love you, because when I am around you, all of my obligations as a princess disappear, and I allow myself to be free. You set me free Link, even for a moment's time. Like I said I came here for you."

She tried to place a hand on his face, but he turned and refused the invitation. "How did you even get here?" He asked.

"Like I said, the fairies aided me."

"That's not what I mean. Not to Termina. The woods, the forbidden woods in Kokiri Forest, you must become lost in order to find this town. No human, besides I, are capable of walking through the forest without becoming a Stalfos. I doubt you are of one exception. You must get the aid of a fairy, all of which accompany a Kokiri." _Unless…._

Truth was in Link's message. All the fairies in the forest had a companion with them. Zelda looked down into her feet with guilt. "I found her, Link, she came to me. She came back." She said softly, loud enough for Link's ears to pick up.

_Navi._ "So you didn't tell me all this time… that you saw Navi?" Tears were swelling in his eyes. Frustration got the better of him.

Zelda shushed him. "No, I had to. She told me to keep it a secret. Navi came to me, in my desperate attempt to search for you. Then she vanished once I was able to get here. She wanted you to find her for yourself." She slightly touched his arm, and rubbed it gently.

Link shook his head, time and time again. "Even so… I can't return your feelings. What I feel for you, is merely the feeling to always protect you. I just want you safe. Just that." He was lying to himself; somewhere deep in Link he was lying. He knew, even if he did requite her feelings, something along the way would carry him off, and leave for another journey. Link couldn't see Zelda's face again if he left. _Like the time I left for Termina… she was so sad. Now I know why._

Her hands slipped off his face and arm. She placed them back at her sides, and stared into his eyes. Grief had eaten her up, despair in her voice, and depression drowned her mind. _Just protection? Now it all makes sense. _The darkness is consuming her.

"I see…" tears started to slide down her glowing white skin. "If these feelings cannot be mirrored, then they simply won't exist at all."

"Princess…" Link closed his eyes, to hide the tears that were gathering. _Please don't say that. It was my biggest fear to lose you, but to lose your love…_ His heart ached.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Zelda who was surrounded by a veil of darkness. _"Heh heh heh." _A strange, dark, and mysterious voice emanated from Zelda's aura. _"It seems you failed to love the priestess, this vulnerability will do me well."_

Unsheathing his Great Fairy's Sword, and equipped with his Hero's shield in his right hand, he looked at Zelda, whose eyes were pitch black. "Who are you? What do you want with Zelda? Release her at once!"

"_Heh Heh Heh. It seems you do not remember me? How sad." _Then he surrounded Zelda's face, taking the true from of the heart shaped mask, Majora's Mask.

"MAJORA! How did you?"

"_Foolish hero, you may have defeated me once, but forgetting to ultimately destroy me was your mistake. Meeting this priestess in the forest with that overly happy salesman, I felt an aura within her I could connect with, and transfer my powers over, as you see now." _Then slowly levitating Zelda's body into the air, he said, "_The power this priestess possesses, much more powerful than one of legend. Heh, heh, heh."_

"Priestess? Try princess, Zelda is a princess!"

"_How absurd of you, not knowing any history. No need to speak to you anymore, I am hungry for blood._" Taking Zelda's body, swooped down into the Carnival of Time, taking Kafei and Anju in each of Zelda's arms. They both screamed as they were lifted up into the air, the crowd sharing their gasps and surprised looks. "_I remember you two" _he said, taking Zelda's head to look at Kafei and Anju, who both were struggling out of her grasp.

"LINK SAVE US!" Both of them yelled, in plea for Link.

Majora took Zelda, Kafei, and Anju up into the sky, to the moon, which began to descend, faster than six years ago. Link grunted in frustration, running in circles thinking of what to do.

Suddenly, Tatl flew up above the tower to go to Link's aid. "Link! We just saw Zelda abduct Kafei and Anju!"

"I'm aware! What do we do?!" He squeezed his head. _Think Link!_

Tatl, flying everywhere, suddenly stopped and pushed Link's hand. "Your ocarina! Take out your ocarina! Turn back time!"

"I have an even better one!" He took the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket, and played a sad tune. It was the Oath to Order, calling out all four giants. "HEAR ME! STOP THE MOON!"

"I'm coming with you Link!" Tatl screamed. She flew right into her hat for safe keeping.

* * *

They heard loud noises coming from the distance. The giants responded by obeying Link's command, each emerging from the four compass directions, the ground shaking in reaction. One from the Swamp, one from the Mountains, one from the Ocean, one from the Canyon, they all stood at the edge of Clock Town, but instead of putting their hands up to stop the moon, they extended their hands in the middle where Link was standing.

"**We cannot stop the moon; for our power will not cradle the town's safety at its speed. Instead, we will take you there, to battle Majora once again. You have limited time, save us from this destruction. Save us, save our friends, save this town.**_**"**_Their whale like calls echoed. Link nodded, and hopped on their hands. With their magic, teleported Link into the heavens, where the moon was plummeting into the earth.

Inside the moon's core, Link opened his eyes. He saw the familiar meadow with a lone tree in the middle. He ran to it, with the speed of a demon. Instead of seeing the little boys with each boss mask Link collected, he saw Zelda sitting down.

"Ah Zelda! You've no ide-" He stopped, noticing Zelda standing up, alongside her a little boy who was holding Zelda's hands. Her eyes were empty, staring back at the green garbed hero.

The little boy cried, "Who are you! What do you want with my Mommy!?" Link's eyes shot wide open, he noticed the little boy was wearing Majora's Mask.

Zelda shushed him, singing to him the lullaby Impa sang to her as a child. She picked the little boy up, with his tiny arms around her neck. "It is alright, sweet Majora…

He came to play a game."

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter down! I really do hope you are enjoying this.  
Again, I do not own any part of Zelda. **

**I am hoping to deviate away from killing Majora the same way Link did in MM, with or without the Feirce Deity Mask. So please wait for updates!**


	8. Finale: Awakening

Zelda, I hope when all of this is over, I can apologize to you. You've no idea how much I want to love you in return of your feelings for me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said… that I don't love you. In fact, I always have.

Just the thought of your father, actually, all of Hyrule rejecting me to be your loved one… I can't bear with that. My reputation as the Hero of Time doesn't just permit my love for you. But now I've noticed, that you, have left all of your duties in the hands of your father, and Impa. Do I really set you free Zelda?

I was stupid, along the fact that I am of no royal blood, my duties as a hero always beckons. Who knows when I will have to save someone else's land, or worse, another maiden? How could I possibly stand to solidify our relationship when I will always be away?

What if countless other maidens fall for me? How could I guarantee your trust in me when I say I only love you?

How could I promise my safe return when I am with you?

Now I am just being selfish. You've risked your life to come here… just for me. To tell me of your feelings… now you are the courageous one Zelda. I am just building these walls, in fear… that I might lose you.

Your voice, I just want to hear you say my name. My ears always ring at your melodious voice.

Your eyes, just like sapphires. I want to stare deep into their richness once more. All I want for your eyes to see… is me. That I will endanger myself just to see your eyes again.

Your smile… is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was too much of a coward to admit these feelings to myself. I can't help to express my foolish grin when I see how perfect yours is. All I want to see is your smile.

Most of all, your love for me. Not just for me, your people, the people here, and everything around you.

Now I know of these things, I've been silly.

Forgive me Zelda… please.

Just return back to my arms.

…

_A game? How easy, I'll beat him just like I did 6 years ago. _He stood still, waiting for Majora's answer.

"Wow! Mommy we're going to play a game!? We're on the same team right!?" A slight sigh of relief released from Link.

Zelda turned her head to face Majora, who was very close to hers. "Of course we are my sweet Majora." His face burying in her neck.

Link squinted with jealousy. _I have to bring her back._

Then he felt a little tug on his pointy hat. It was Tatl. "You still have your mask Link? They won't know… this will be our secret weapon" she whispered in secret.

Link, who had his hand on his pouch, which contained each transformation mask, nodded towards Tatl. Suddenly everything went black, and they returned back to where they originally battle Majora the first time.

"What're you doing!? Put on the mask!" Tatl screamed towards Link, who stood frozen.

He hand clasped his pocket, with the other closing into a fist. "I can't…." He looked towards the enemy, which was Zelda. She was possessed by the mask, which merged with her body.

Zelda was tattooed with the design of Majora on her, her eyes black; she spoke with a low voice, matching the dark energy surrounding her earlier. "Things look futile for you young hero." An orb of magic started to form from Zelda's hands. She sent it towards the still Link, hitting him directly.

* * *

Link awoke, eyes searching around in his new environment. _Where am I? I feel terrible._ It was all black, silence. Thinking that Majora was going to pop out, he saw a figure walking towards them, accompanied by a fairy.

The figure glowed radiantly, with a bright green aura surrounding her. Her eyes were emitting a golden light, and hair flowing beautifully. "Wake, Hero of Time. You are currently in the realm capable of seeing the Almighty."

He ached, but managed to prop himself up on his feet. The figure put her hand up, and energy surging from it, reaching Link. _I feel, like I do when I visit the Great Fairy._ He opened his eyes, eyebrows rising, "You're Farore… it is an honor to meet my goddess." Then he viewed her surroundings, stepping back in astonishment. "N-Navi?" Tears forming in his eyes. "I've finally found you. Let's go back together."

Navi's wings sunk, she flew near Link's hat, but refused to take refuge in it like old times. "I'm sorry Link…" she spoke. "But I am no longer a part of this world."

Link, who was trying to refrain from sobbing, tried to clear his throat and attempted to speak. "B-But why?"

"The battle with Ganondorf had completely drained me. His darkness still engaged me even after his defeat. I left the Temple of Time to return to the forest, to the Great Deku Tree, where I could finally lay at peace. I'm sorry Link." Navi touched Link's forehead, which made him close his eyes, releasing the tears he tried to fight.

Then he opened them, in excitement to contradict her words. "Then… then how did you help Zelda when she tried to escape the Lost Woods?"

"Link… Zelda's love for you, it is so strong. The goddesses couldn't let her die, at her foolish wish to find you. They had blessed me with a few moments of life to guide her through the forest. She needed me."

Drenched with even more grief, he told her, "but I need you."

Navi shook her head. "Link, our time together will always be in our hearts, but our time is up. You are forgetting one very special friend you have to aid you."

He chuckled a little. "Tatl, that girl. She's nothing like you though."

Navi cuddled closer to him. "That's right, she's even better. Tatl will be able to guide you far longer, and even better than I did. She's a good fairy. Just don't forget about me Link."

"Never." And he smiled towards the blue fairy. _Tatl has been with me throughout all this. I think I can move on now. _"Thank you Navi… for everything." He held her in his hand, then releasing her so she can float next to Farore. "Great Goddess Farore, how can I defeat Majora's Mask? He's in possession of the princess."

Farore's green aura grew. "We are aware of her condition Link. It is of the consequences upon our shoulders for bringing your fairy Navi back to life. You must use the mask you currently equipped."

"I can't… it will kill her." He said, looking down into the Fierce Deity Mask.

"There is no other way. Be courageous Link. That mask has magical properties. As you grew stronger, it did as well. The power imbued in that mask will allow you to defeat Majora. Zelda, on the other hand, will have to face any consequence from your power. There is no other way. You cannot let a town perish because of your selfishness."

Stuck in this dilemma, Link thought hard. _What do I do? Risk Zelda's life…or let hundreds of people die?_ "What if I'm not able to control its power?"

"That is just a risk a hero such as you should take for your loved one."

He stared at the mask even more. "Just tell me one thing. Why is Majora referring to the princess as a priestess? What history does she have with him?"

The goddess stepped closer, circling around Link, before stopping in front of him. "You and Zelda, house the spirits of the couple that first saved, then named Hyrule, though Zelda has the blood coursing through her veins, for they were the origin of her Royal Family bloodline. The fated couple came from the sky, and aided our Goddess Hylia in saving the planet, which then was cultivated by my sisters and me."

"Then what does this have to do with Majora?"

"They traveled the planet they occupied, with only a harp in hand, and found the land of Termina. Also, finding a couple who was about to bear a child. The couple was torn apart by Majora, and the woman pleaded for Majora's death. They had slayed the beast, by playing the harp, and carved the Mask of Majora with the armor it wore."

"But, I'm still confused, why is the princess a priestess? And why is this mask connected to Majora too?"

"Zelda, in her past life, was a priestess, who prayed to Goddess Hylia. In fact, she was her reincarnation. Directly why among all that they lived with, she was of most importance, hence this time's Zelda's status. The legendary hero had immense power in his hands, after slaying Majora, he realized of its greatness. He sealed it away, in a mask, which got lost in time. The spirit in Majora's Mask found it, and kept it, for the next hero that held its spirit, You."

_Then I really have no other choice. _He put on the mask, reassuming the most powerful form in the earth. With hair as white as snow, and eyes which glowed of the same color, red and blue markings on his face, and a sword with the infinite power of nature and space, Link knew of the demon inside this mask. The real Link, trapped in his mind, under the transformed, more powerful one, said, "So this was my form when the world was beginning to form? This was how the princess and I are connected?"

"Correct, young hero. You must connect with the spirit of that mask, only then may you return back to your original state. I shall tell you one more thing before our time wears up. Kafei and Anju's ancestors were the couple the Legendary Two met, they are in grave danger. Save them."

_Then these feelings that Zelda and I have for each other?_

"Feelings are not passed down. You and Zelda have your own hearts, no spirit can control that. Save your loved one as well, great Hero of Time."

_How come everyone can just read my mind now?_

"Be courageous, young one." Gradually, she disappeared, along with Navi, leaving but the green aura she emitted earlier.

* * *

"LINK WAKE UP! ANJU AND KAFEI ARE IN DANGER!" Tatl was screaming and bouncing on Link, who was now transformed. "It's finally time you put that mask on. Stop sleeping and kill Majora!"

Link got up, holding his two handed helix-edged sword. "It's good to see old friends again, right Majora?"

Majora, who was speaking through Zelda, pointed her finger at Link. "It seems this will be the third time I will be battling you. You and the priestess will soon perish!" Another orb of magic emerged from Zelda's hands, aiming towards Link.

He blocked the shot with his large sword, then releasing the deadly beam of magic from his sword towards Zelda.

Majora absorbed the magic through Zelda. "Surely you couldn't think of beating me with the same tactic." She swooped down, grabbed Link's neck, and electrocuted him. "My revenge will soon begin with eating these two." Zelda held up a contained Kafei and Anju, both unconscious. "They will taste delicious, I loved the taste of their blood." And she licked her lips, with a tongue of a demon, long and sharp.

Link was thrown back. _What do I do now?_ He looked around the room, only finding, a Deku Flower, the walls with Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold's remains. _THE DEKU FLOWER. _Link had an idea. "Tatl, stay distant, things are about to get shaken up."

He removed the Fierce Deity Mask, resuming his regular adult form.

"LINK! NO YOU CAN DIE!"

Link ignored her to put on the Deku Mask. He became small, wooden, and vulnerable to fire, the attribute Zelda changed to. He quickly dived into the Deku flower in the middle of the room.

"How humorous, you think you can hide in a flower? Well, let this flower burn then!" A blue orb of flames came from Zelda's raised arms and she directed it towards the small yellow flower.

Right then, Link shot out and through his circular mouth, shot a Deku Seed, slowly stunning his foe. As he landed gracefully, all the masks of the remains of the bosses in Termina removed themselves from the glowing walls. They began to attack Link, with orbs of each element they were from, Earth, Ice, Water, and Darkness.

Link removed his Deku Mask, and took out his bow, releasing four arrows: one regular, one of fire, one of ice, and one of light. Each no use to prevent the remains from attacking. _I have to think quick, before Majora gets up._

Then, he thought, while rolling to dodge the attacks, he equipped the Goron Mask. Having the form of Darmani, he curled, which repelled each attack due to his rock hard back. He lifted himself into the air and pounded the ground, causing the room to shake and the masks to fall on the floor, which also pushed back Zelda.

The hero then, taking off the mask to transform Mikau, the Zora. "Get up Majora! Face _Me_! The me that doesn't use just one tactic to defeat you! The me that will defeat you! The me in this time period, not the past!" His aquatic voice sounded bubbly, which woke Zelda.

Zelda rose levitating; "NOW YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH!" And she raised her arms up high, creating an enormous amount of energy.

Just then Zora Link crossed his arms, and released his boomerang shaped fins, which caught Zelda's arms and pinned her to the walls, canceling her magic.

Link took off his Zora mask to again put on the Fierce Deity Mask. Holding the two handed sword, he charged his energy for another beam of magic. _The legendary hero within me, within this mask, let us all connect, to finally rid of this evil. Please, don't let me get consumed in this power_. A tear shed down from his pupil-less eye. "I'm sorry…Zelda." And he released the bolt of energy, slicing Majora's Mask from Zelda's body, causing her to drop to the floor.

While the mask has no physical form to cling onto, it just lays on the floor. Fierce Deity Link stood on top of it, with his helix-edged sword still in hand. Then, it spoke out to him. "_That sword will not kill me. That sword created me._"

Link returned to his normal self. Unsheathing the Great Fairy's Sword, "I know. But this will." As soon as he said that, he stabbed the mask with his sword, as if he was setting the Master Sword in its pedestal. _Legendary hero, thank you._

"_Nooooo! You cannot kill me!_" Majora's Mask said as its voice decrescendos. Its shattered pieces vanished into the air.

Link looked into his pocket, feeling his masks glowing in his pockets. He held them up. The Fierce Deity's Mask spoke. "_Hero of Time, thank you, you have used us to our full advantage. We're afraid we must go now Link."_

Then the Goron Mask shimmered. "_I- The Great Darmani, warrior of Gorons, will now live through you. My spirit now rests in you_." The Goron Mask evaporated, and flew into Link's heart.

The Zora Mask then disappeared. "_ROCK ON MAN! My soul will be in good hands thanks to you! Mikau- The Great Guitarist of the Indigo-go's of the Zora rocks on!" _Then its remains shimmered, and went into Link's heart.

Two masks left, and his right one shook. The Deku Mask had a sad face, compared to its original inattentive one. "…." And Link chuckled, knowing that it doesn't speak. He held the Deku Mask to its heart, knowing that it was his first transformation mask, and it dissolved into Link's chest.

In Link's left hand, the final transformation mask he achieved, the Fierce Deity Mask's eyes started to glow. "_I hold the demon side of the Legendary Hero. These masks have given you a part of themselves, making you grow powerful. Going into your heart will reunite me and the Legendary Hero's spirit, which may cause unimaginable power for you. Are you willing to do that?"_

Link shook his head, smiling towards the mask. "You are wrong, you won't become two halves anymore, you will become a whole. You deserve your other half. The power of the Legendary Hero is no more, because I am the new hero. You will just be… part of me." He smiled once more.

"_You have grown wise, Hero of Time. From when you were a child I am still impressed that you can retain my power._"

He scratched the back of his head, in embarrassment. "Heh, maybe I'm becoming more powerful than the Legendary Hero himself." He touched his heart with his right hand. _Because he now lives inside me._ "Let's just say I've been hanging around the reincarnated Goddess's descendant, who happens to be the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom." He said, inhaling a large breath, because that was a mouthful. Then, he looked back into his left hand, with the Fierce Deity Mask slowly becoming part of the air, and sprinkled over Link.

"_I am now a part of you. I can now rest with my full whole. Thank you." _And the remains flew into Link's heart.

He closed his palms, clenching his fists, which once held the masks that let him travel all the land, now disappeared into him. _It was nice to know you guys._ He smiled, but turned around quickly remembering the princess he hurt.

Tatl was hovering over Zelda's wounded body, waiting for a sound to escape her lips. "Link… it may be too late."

* * *

The room vanished, leaving Link, Tatl, Zelda, Kafei and Anju, who were unconscious, at the top of the Clock Tower, where the Four Giants and the rest of Clock Town awaited. The moon returned to its place, back high in the sky.

"**Good job young hero, for saving this town again."**The giants said, before returning to each compass direction, which laid their homes. Their long big steps woke Anju and Kafei.

Waking up slowly, Kafei lifted himself with his arms, their masks on the ground. "Where are we? The top of the Clock Tower? I was just giving a speech, and then I blanked. Anju, do you… ANJU?!"

He bent to kneel beside her still unconscious body. She woke up groggy and cranky. "WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP?! I'M TIRED FROM WEARING THESE HEELS I JUST WANT TO WEAR MY OLD CLOTHES AGAIN." She woke realizing that she just yelled to her husband. Sitting up she said, "I'm sorry Kafei, you know I'm cranky when I'm sleepy." And she rubbed her eyes. The two hugged, and they headed down into South Clock Town, where the people rejoiced in seeing their Mayor and his wife safe.

* * *

The dawn of the next day peeked through the horizon. Link had carried Zelda back to the Inn, where blood striped her stomach, the place where Link hit as Fierce Deity.

Her blood increasingly escaping her body, Link tried everything to stop it, while crying her name in hopes she would wake up. He tried, red colored medicine, which did nothing. A fairy from the Great Fairy's Fountain in North Clock Town, which they said couldn't heal a wound that deep. Even the famous blue colored medicine by Koume the witch residing in the Southern Swamp, who had the same name, and same look to Koume, the witch Link defeated in the Spirit Temple, didn't work.

Link kneeled by her bedside, taking her hand in between his. "I'm sorry, my princess, I vowed to protect you." He chuckled with a tear trickling down his cheek. "But when you become the enemy, what sort of position does that put me in?" Link shook his head. _Stupid Link, this isn't the time for jokes._ "I'm sorry… Zelda."

Right then, he heard a faint "Uhnn" He leaned over to see if she had become conscious again. Her eyes remained closed, but Link felt a slight twitch in her fingers. "Thank…you…Link…." Her lips moved, but she was as quiet as a mouse, Link leaned in further to hear her better. "I….don't…think…I….can…make….it…"

With the scarce amount of energy in her body, she put her hand on his face, caressing it gently. "Link…"

He replied with an immediate "Yes?" and took her hand, eyes fogging up with tears.

"I…I…I…love…." Her lips stopped moving, her breath releasing its last amount of oxygen. The hand on Link's face falling into his hands.

He sobbed, head going into her hand. _What can I do?_ Link took his other hand, and brushed her golden hair, then caressed her forehead, leading down to her rosy cheek. "I love you too, Zelda." He leaned over her blood stained body, to kiss the lips he had seen smile for his whole childhood, up until now.

Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael knocked on the door, and opened it, seeing Link crying over the princess. He closed it again only to face Tatl and tell her, "Go talk to Link. He needs you right now."

Tatl's whole body nodded, and in the crack Skull Kid left in the door she slipped through. Seeing Link's tears fall on the hand of the princess dampened her mood, making her wings sink. "Link…"

He ignored her, only because he remembered that Zelda would say his name exactly the same way. _Then she would smile, like the sun is reaching out to her,_ and continued to cry. He hummed the lullaby Zelda loved to hear before going to sleep. Melody filling their ears.

At that moment, Tatl's wings flailed vigorously. "Link that's it! The Song of Healing! Even though she might become a mask, I'm pretty sure there are some lingering regrets."

_I know I have some._ Link quickly pulled out his ocarina, playing the somber song that the Mask Salesman taught him six years in the past. _I wonder if Majora killed him. Not the point Link… concentrate, Goddesses, please help me revive Zelda. Like you said she can't die._

The music stopped playing, having nothing in reaction done. Then a voice struck, unfamiliar, but very melodic, to Link's ears, so that only he could hear. "_**Ye, who have bent the rules of Time, have killed my counterpart.**_"

"Nayru?" He mouthed, thinking that Tatl would assume he's crazy.

"_**Correct. I will grant the wish of life to the Princess Zelda. In your circumstance, I understand. I commend you, Hero of Time, for not putting selfish desires over the lives of hundreds. Take this gift, by the power vested in me, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom.**__"_

A second voice rung in his ear, familiar, and upbeat_. "__**The power vested in me, Farore, Goddess of Courage.**_"

And a third, joining, more rash and fierce. "_**And the power vested in me, Din, Goddess of Power.**_"

All combining into one supreme voice, "_**Give this, the Princess of Destiny, Seventh Sage, and Ruler of Hyrule, life!**_"

Then, Zelda rose from her bed, with the colors of red, green, and blue surrounding her and the Ocarina of Time in Link's hands, which indicated he keep playing the Song of Healing. A light emitted from her body, and she slowly descended onto the surface of the bed again.

Her eyelids opened, her pupils moved to search her new surroundings, finding a man in strange green clothing. Zelda's open wound now closed, but the trail of blood on her dress, and the sheets of the bed remain. _My head pains me. Where am I?_

"Zelda! Thank Goodness! I thought you would become a mask for a second!" Link exclaimed, releasing a big sigh in relief. _Now I can finally tell her._ He gave her a smile, and lending her a hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Link is talking in the beginning, in case you were wondering it was like... Kafei, or something.**

**ANYWAYS, yes the story is over! Whoo finally! I always hated cliffhangers, and look at me making one. Daww they grow up so fast. There will be a sequel... very close to the one from "Attraction" if you even read it, better if you didn't. Can't read it now, cause it's deleted. :P**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story, MUCH MORE TO COME IN THE SEQUEL. :D (ehh maybe not)**

**And I hope you liked how I killed Majora. I thought hard on that part (not really, let's just give the illusion).**

**I'm not crazy, only crazy in love with ZeLink! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me for any thoughts and feelings concerning this story, even any suggestions for the next one. FRIENDS! Criticism is encouraged, but I will make a very nasty face towards the bad comment. Flamers may or may not be deleted, depends on how well you humor me. Please review...please. Please.**

**TOODALOO! **

**No Zelda ownage? Do no have ownership over Zelda? Anyways, I do not own Zelda.**


	9. Author's Notes

**Ok, so my story _Reminiscence_, I have told you guys how Link and Zelda from OoT and MM are related to Skyward Sword's Link and Zelda. Also, the story of Hylia, Din, Farore, and Nayru.**

**Just to clarify, I have been doing a lot of research on Zelda since I wrote this story. I will not be changing the text, instead, I will tell you here. (Exactly why I made this)**

**1. Din, Farore, and Nayru were not birthed from Hylia. They did create the earth, but Hylia was a deity chosen to protect the Triforce, and led to the events in Skyward Sword.**

**2. Any mispellings of Sheik, or Ganon.**

**That's pretty much it...**

**Anything else that I have said in this story is purely fiction, mixed with my own personal theories (my personal theories not including Link actually being alive and coming back to Termina, Zelda going to Termina at any point in her life, which would cause a totally seperate timeline in the history. Also excluding Anju, her grandmother, and Kafei being the descendants to anyone, and Link and Zelda from Skyward Sword traveling to Termina, killing Majora, and sealing half of Link's soul in the Fierce Deity Mask- all not part of my personal theories) STRICTLY FICTION. **

**ALRIGHT. Hopefully the sequel will have the correct history in it, mixed in with some drama!**

**I apologize for the mistake I have made. **

**Still hope you liked this story!**


End file.
